Their Sake
by FUNBUMGUM
Summary: Takes place after the Second Bloody Valentine, what is next in store for the four friends? What suprising twist is there? read to find out!
1. Their Sake Prologue

**Authors Note: **This is a new book I am writing, all the things in this book come from my daydreams everyday!

'Their Sake' will be have a new chapter **Periodically **

Stay safe and have a good Christmas holiday! -Triple U

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY**

When the Second Bloody Valentine ended, the lives of Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun changed dramatically forever. Immediately after the war Athrun transferred down to Orb to be closer to Cagalli, he quickly was appointed Head of the Orb Military by the Orb Government. Kira and his mother Caridad moved up to the Plants to be with Lacus. Kira quickly became Zaft Commander and was put in charge of all Zaft operations.

Many people from both Plants and Orb were surprised to know that Kira and Lacus were boyfriend and girlfriend. It was even more of a shock when Lacus was in the middle of a speech in front of both Orb and Plant press. Kira was there along with the rest of the Zaft senior authorities, knowing that Kira was there Lacus stopped midsentence to share a passionate kiss with Kira in front of all the Zaft senior Authority, the Orb and Plant press, and all the millions watching the press conference all over both nations. Both Kira and Lacus were the talk of both nations for some time after this little incident.

A few major changes that Kira made to Zaft was for its uniforms, Kira hated that the uniform had to rap around their necks, and most importantly that the uniform looked more like a dress. So Kira made it official that the new Zaft uniform changes would include the uniform top not going past regulation belt, and that the uniform wouldn't rap around the neck of said person. This was met by lots of cheers by the Zaft army knowing that they wouldn't have to deal with the old uniform anymore.

One more big announcement that Kira made was that he would be the one who would take control over OS making, saying that he will help improve and 'revolutionize' the OS to better suit economic and Military use. Of course Lacus felt a bit concerned for Kira knowing that he had never partaken in anything of that stature, but nothing less Lacus supported his decision. Soon all the chaos of trying to reorganize Zaft and the Plants started to die down but was soon about to pick again due to the announcement that would shake the nation and Zaft.

**-Flashback-**

"_Hey Lacus?"_

"_Yes Kira?"_

_Kira then got down on one knew and said "Will you marry me?" looking into Lacus's eyes._

_Lacus smiled as she felt herself tear up, she said "Yes I will marry you"_

_Kira smiled as he got up before Lacus and Kira shared a passionate kiss before Kira took Lacus's left hand and slipped on a beautiful silver ring._

_They both smiled at each other knowing that their lives would never be the same._

**-End Flashback-**

After Kira and Lacus announced their engagement, Plants congratulated them. The two quickly got married; both of them were on their honeymoon when the two announced again that they would be bringing their own child into the world. When Kira and Lacus returned to Plants they resumed their full time duties. Lacus and Cagalli worked closely together trying to get everything important done before Lacus would go off on her maternity leave.

Soon the two nation leaders announced the 'Alliance' between both nations that would end the feud between Naturals and Coordinators. They both quickly announced that Kira would be head of the Allied Forces, which one of his first orders of business was to appoint members to help him run the Allied Forces. The people he appointed were: Yzak, Dearka, Mu, Murrue, Luna, Meyrin, Shinn, and Athrun.

9 months later Kira and Lacus brought a beautiful baby girl into the world by the name of Emily Yamato. That was when they were 20.

**-Flashback-**

"_Why?" Kira said trying to stop his tears from flowing_

"_Kira I-"Lacus was cut off_

"_Do you care about us? About Emily?" he said allowing is tears to flow as he looked over to his sleeping daughter._

"_Kira I-"she was cut of yet again_

"_Did you think about Cagalli? How much this will affect her?"_

"_Kira calm down" said Athrun_

"_You shut up! You are the reason Emily's mother did this!"_

"_You hurt Cagalli, and you hurt me, how will I tell Emily this?"_

"_Do you think I can raise Emily all by myself?" Kira said almost choking on all the emotions help let pour out of his body._

"_Kira what do you mean?" Lacus asked as she started to tear up_

"_Athrun Zala I will not allow you to be with Cagalli anymore"_

"_Why not?" Athurn said_

"_Why? Because you broke her heart!"_

"_She doesn't-"_

"_Oh trust me she will know!"_

"_And you Supreme Chairwoman" Kira said pointing his shaking finger at Lacus_

"_I will not allow our daughter grow up with a mother that cheated on her father"_

_Kira finally let out "It's over" before he broke down_

_Kira then shook his head saying "I need to stay strong, for mine, Cagalli's, and Emily's sake"_

_Lacus was crying she regretted everything she did to hurt him "I- I have something-"_

"_I don't want to hear it, me and Emily are moving out tomorrow I want her to grow up without this lingering in this family" Kira said as he slowly walked to his room_

"_Kira wait!" Lacus said_

"_I don't want to hear it" before walking into his room and slamming the door_

"_I'm sorry" Lacus yelled before she as well broke down in tears._

When the sun came up Kira quickly bought a house that was located on the side of a mountain facing the beach. He then packed up his and Emily's belongings and moved it to the new home. Caridad didn't say anything because she knew that anything she said to Kira wouldn't influence him at all. After moving and unpacking Kira then went down to Orb to tell his sister the news that would ruin her life for years to come. On the way down to Orb all he thought was "_I'll be the best father I can be to Emily, I will give her the best life I can give to her to make up for the mother she lost"_ as he turned his hand into a fist and slammed it onto the arm rest.

**-End Flashback-**

After this little fight, the four friends never spoke to each other unless it was for business purposes. Not the public nor Military knew about this other than the 'Board of Commanders' (People Kira appointed to help run Allied Forces). Kira and Lacus stopped talking to each other and only chatted unless it involved Military involvement.

During that time Kira quickly shut himself from the world for some time, but quickly returned to his normal self after a while. Their friends tried to get them back together for Emily's sake but all attempts were quickly pushed away by them not wanting anything to do with it.

**-Flashback-**

Kira was carrying Emily as she gave off a beautiful smile like always. She was still too young to talk but Kira knew that she would always listen when he had something to say.

_He smiled as he thought to himself "Her smile is as beautiful as Lacus's"_

_Emily smiled at her father as she giggled, Kira smiled even more when he started tickling Emily's small little belly causing the father and his daughter to laugh. They both stopped their little antics when Kira started walking towards the couch where he sat down, he turned Emily around so that she was facing him he said "I promise to be the best daddy you've ever had, and no matter what happens I will never leave you"_

_Emily smiled and giggled as if saying 'yes' she then leaned forward hugging her father, Kira of course accepted the hug with open arms. As they lied there for a bit soon Emily let out a small yawn signaling to Kira that she was tired._

"_Daddy's little girl sleepy isn't she?" he said smiling_

"_Very well let's take a nap together"_

_Kira then turned around and lied down on the couch, he then brought Emily to lay down on his chest allowing her to listen to his heartbeat, Emily quickly feel asleep and before sleep claimed her father Kira whispered "I love you" before he dozed off to sleep._

**-End Flashback- **


	2. Chapter 1

**LOVED YOUR COMMENTS!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY**

**Chapter 1**

"Man me and Emily have been through a lot, but I'm glad we pulled though it all" said a now 24 year old Kira as he laced up his boots getting ready for work.

Emily just turned 4 and it was the first week of summer, Emily finished preschool and now Kira was waiting for the school year to start so that he could enroll Emily into her first year of kindergarten. Kira soon heard someone running down the hall he smiled and said "Emily I said no running in the house"

"Daddy! Daddy wait!" Emily said running into her father's arms embracing him tightly. "What it is pumpkin?" asked Kira.

"We need to take a picture for my picture book" she said smiling. Kira smiled and said "Alright". Emily then ran towards the counter to pick up an old style camera that showed the picture after it was taken. She ran back to her father and said "Say cheese!"

"Cheese" Kira said smiling. Emily took the picture and said "Another picture for my book" she said before placing the picture into her photo album. "Remember what daddy said keep this book forever" Emily giggled "I know I promise" Kira smiled "Good girl" before kissing Emily's cheek.

"Now be good to grandma I will be back soon" Kira said, Emily's happiness was soon replaced by sadness "Daddy, can I come to?" she said giving Kira the 'eyes'. "Don't give me those eyes" he said playfully pinching Emily's nose. Emily pouted "Please!"

"You know it's not safe" he said seriously, "Please daddy! That's why you're there to protect Emily" she said. Kira sighed "Okay but just for today". "YAY" screamed Emily as she quickly got on her shoes, and then jumped into her father's arms "To Daddy's work!" she said like she was commanding a squad of stuffed animals.

"Yes your highness, to daddy's work" he said walking out of the house and down to the car where they drove to Kira's work.

Once Kira got to the building he took Emily out of her booster seat saying "Hold onto daddy's hand before we go inside" Emily nodded though Emily's hand was too small she just held onto Kira's index finger. "I bet Auntie Murrue, and Miss. Meyrin will be happy to see me" she said smiling

"I bet they will, let's go" Kira said as he started walking towards the doors of the building, the place where Kira worked was used for Military and Political use. On the way Emily and Kira were greeted by those who worked in the building, Emily happily replied "hi" given the fact that she knew almost everyone that worked there.

Once the father and daughter made it to the boardroom Kira asked "Is there anything you want before we go in?" Emily thought for a second and said "I want to play with birdy!" Kira smiled and said "Very well" he then went into his office and grabbed birdy for Emily.

Emily then held out her hands as birdy jumped into them "Did you miss me?" Emily asked in response birdy flew into the air and landed onto Emily's head saying "birdy" Emily giggled "Okay let's go in" Kira nodded and pushed open the doors.

"It's about time Kira" Mu said as he turned towards the door. "Hi Miss Meyrin!" Emily said running towards her giving her a big hug "Hi Emily" Emily than run towards Murrue and gave her a big hug "Hi Auntie!" Murrue replied "hi sweatie may have you grown"

Kira was too busy watching Emily that he didn't notice Athrun and Mu walk up to him."Hey Kira what will you do if Lacus and Emily meet today?" "Yeah kid?" Kira shrugged "I don't know it's better if it happens now rather than later" he said while looking at Emily. "I guess" Mu said before all three went to their perspective seats.

Seeing that Emily's father finally sat down Emily ran towards him and jumped onto his lap, she then grabbed Kira's wrist and pressed a button on his wristwatch that opened up a coloring slide that allowed Emily to color without actually making a mess with paint or pencil crayons. Birdy landed on Emily's head as it observed what Emily was about to do, Emily then started drawing

"That's new" said Mu, "Yup daddy made it just for me" Emily said smiling. "Alright now down to business!" Kira said smiling the other's replied "Yes sir!" Up until lunch everyone worked hard while Emily drew pictures whilst sitting on Kira's lap. "Daddy I'm hungry" Emily said holding her grumbling belly. "What do you want to eat?" asked Kira and almost instantly Emily said "McDonalds!" as she hopped onto Kira's back. "To McDonalds!" Kira said as he ran out the door with Emily holding tightly to his neck.

"Kira has done a terrific job at rising up Emily" Murrue said as she went over to Kira's seat to see what Emily been up to for the past few hours. "Yeah he has" Mu said, what Murrue saw drawn brought a smile to her face, "Guys look, Emily drew a picture of herself and Kira holding hands, and the words said "Emily loves Daddy". Everyone in the room said awe except of course Yzak.

10 minutes into lunch hour the 'Board of Commanders' was hard at work excluding Kira because he was eating with Emily. When suddenly Lacus walked through the door saying "Where's the commander?" "He's out for lunch" said Athrun "Why do you ask?" asked Dearka "This Saturday is the Allied Peace Day march, and he will be organizing the fleet for the march"

"Oh right" said Mu, "Come back after lunch he'll probably be back then". "Alright" said Lacus before walking out the room. "Are you crazy?" asked Murrue "It has to happen sooner or later and the kid wants it sooner rather than later" Mu said calmly. "Let's just hope nothing happens" meyrin said as everyone nodded their heads before going back to work.

**Meanwhile at McDonalds**

"alright have you finished up?" asked Kira who looked at Emily "Mhm" Emily said while she drank from her juice box "Alright help daddy put the garbage away" Emily nodded as they both threw the garbage away before heading back to Kira's work.

Once they returned Kira sat back down onto his chair and Emily resumed her drawing. "Kira the Chairwoman came by and said she needed to talk to you" "About what?" Kira asked, meyrin responsed "About the Peace Day march his Saturday" Kira thought for a little searching through his memories "Oh right I remember"

Suddenly Lacus walked through the doors again said "Commander I need to talk to you about the-" she was cut off when she saw a miniature her sitting on Kira's lap drawing. _"Is that?"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Is that?..." "Is that Emily?" Lacus thought to herself. _Emily turned her head and saw a grown up her standing in front of her, Emily then grabbed Kira's wristwatch and pressed a button that brought up pictures of herself and Kira and looked back and forth between the picture of her and Lacus. Everyone stayed silent waiting to see what would happen next.

Emily finally broke the silence "Daddy why does this lady look like Emily?" "_It is Emily!" L_acus thought. Kira sighed he knew he couldn't let this drag on any longer. "Only if you don't get made at either daddy or mommy" Emily nodded as she took her necklace out and held the ring attached to it. "I promise" she said smiling at her father. Then her face soon turned to confusion "Wait why did daddy say mommy?" Kira just stared at her and nodded "So that's mommy? She looks really pretty like Emily" she giggled, "Hi mommy long time no see!" "Hi pumpkin" Lacus said returning the kind gesture; soon her face went south when she said "Daddy why didn't you tell Emily that she has a mommy?" Everyone froze. "Emily can you stay with Auntie for a bit?" "Why daddy?" Emily said knowing she has upset her father. "Daddy just needs to go and fly for a bit" he said smiling.

"Okay but be back soon?" I promise" Kira got up and turned towards the supreme Chairwoman "I'll have the fleet ready for Saturday" He then turned towards his daughter "I love you pumpkin" "I love you too daddy" Emily said before giving Kira a big embrace. After the hug Kira proceeded towards the balcony saying "Andy launch Strike Freedom" he jumped off.

Soon they saw a big mobile suit rise from underneath supporting its master, the cockpit opened Kira jumped in soon the hatch closed right up shielding its master. Kira then looked at everyone and smiled before flying through the air leaving a trail of sparkles in its wake. Emily watched as the wind zipped through blowing her hair. Everyone stared at her when they saw a small tear run down her face and get taken away by the wind. She whispered "Be safe"

"I guess he couldn't do it" "Yeah I guess" Murrue said looking at Mu. "Mommy how come I never saw you before" Emily said staring at her older self. "Well mommy and daddy don't love each other anymore" "Why not?" "Well-" "Mommy Emily remembers when I was a baby that daddy would always cry" Emily thought for a bit "Did you do hurt daddy mommy?" Emily said her speech sounding all chopped up.

* * *

Kira flew around for 5 minutes giving time for his mind to clear, he then started heading back to the base. Once he got back he walked up to the boardroom he opened the door only to see Emily almost in tears, he just stood there as he watched on.

"Were you the one who made daddy cry" Emily said as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I-I-" "You did didn't you? You made daddy cry?" Emily continued "Why did you make daddy cry mommy?" "Daddy wouldn't want to see you crying Emily" Murrue said trying to calm down Emily. "Why did you make Emily's daddy cry mommy?" Emily said her eyes turning a slight red from the crying. "Daddy cried a lot, does that mean he loved you a lot?" Emily said as her cries became even louder.

Kira had never heard Emily cry like this in front of people before it simply broke his heart. Every sentence Emily said was projected with so much emotion that it made Kira cry a bit too. This said something about Kira ever since the incident Kira had never cried once, well except today. He couldn't stand to see Emily cry anymore he had simply heard enough, he quickly barged through the door saying

"Stop! Enough no more of this Emily" Kira said virtually crying, "I did not teach you to be rude to your mother" tears rolled down his cheeks like a never ending waterfall. "You need to be nice to her because she brought you into the world sweetie, without her there wouldn't have been you, and that's the one thing that daddy is thankful for" he continued "Even if mommy loved daddy for a little bit we loved each other enough to bring you here, that's why you need to be thankful to her because even though she left us without her there wouldn't have been an Emily" Kira said as he allowed his composure to fall.

"I'm sorry daddy!" Emily said running towards her father hugging him tightly. Kira picked her up hugging tightly. "Come on we'll go home, La Flaga takeover I'll be back tomorrow" "No problem" he said as he watched the emotional father and daughter walk out of the building to his car before driving away.

"Look Meyrin you jinxed it" Luna said staring at her sister. "Hey it was Commander La Flaga's plan" Meyrin said flailing her arms around. Mu shook his head "It's only a misstep calm down"

Everyone soon turned their head to Lacus who was staring at a drawing Emily did earlier, the drawing brought a smile to her face as a single tear rolled down her cheek. _"Kira did a wonderful job in raising Emily"_ she thought to herself.

"I really messed up haven't I?" she asked "Umm well" Murrue was cut off "I'm going to talk to Kira" Lacus said walking towards the door "I don't think it would be a gre-" "I'll be back soon" Lacus said not taking no for an answer, before she walked out the door. "The day just got worse" Mu said as he rested his head down on the table.

* * *

Emily lied down on the couch her head resting on a pillow, her body covered by her blanket. He cheeks showed a dried trail of tears, her facial expression showed a faded sadness barely noticeable by the other expressions dominating her face, the emotions of happiness, serenity, and peace overwritten her sadness. She was finally sleeping.

Kira sat down beside the couch like he has been for the past few hours trying to get Emily to calm down and to sleep. He smiled _"She's finally asleep"_ he thought to himself stroking Emily's hair. Kira leaned in and kissed Emily on the forehead before getting up to make himself some coffee. Kira then sat down on the kitchen counter facing Emily as he looked through the newspaper.

Suddenly Kira heard a slight knock on the door, he walked towards it and opened the door only to have Lacus standing in front of him. His eyes widened "Lacus?" he said in a scream whisper. "Kira can we-" Kira raised his finger, he looked over to make sure that Emily was sleeping then he closed the door slightly behind him so that he could hear Emily when she woke up.

"Lacus why are you here? I already told you I'll have the fleet ready for Saturday". "I know can we just talk for once?" Lacus asked. "I finally got Emily to sleep I don't know when she'll wake up" "Can we just" "We can talk later Supreme Chairwoman, but not now, not when Emily is like this" Kira said before walking inside he turned around and said "Maybe another time because today is not that time" he continued "The fleet will be ready by Saturday Miss.** Clyne**" before closing the door softly.

"_Maybe Kira's right today isn't a good day to talk"_ She thought to herself as she went back to work.

When Emily woke up her father greeted her with a warm smile. To Kira's surprise Emily slept almost until dinner time, but the one thing that brought a smile to his face was so soon as she awakened from her slumber she immediately asked "Daddy what's for dinner I'm hungry" holding her grumbling belly. After Caridad, Kira, and Emily had dinner Caridad informed Kira that Cagalli would be visiting it was a surprise to Kira since this was the first attempt Cagalli made after the incident.

Of course Emily was excited because she hasn't seen Cagalli in a long time, Kira made extra precautions making sure that Zaft Mobile suits accompanied her jet down to the Plants, he even put in place that the 'Board of Commanders' will be present for her welcoming to the Plants.

After Kira finished the preparations he quickly jumped into his pjs and brushed his teeth before helping Emily with changing and with brushing her teeth. When it finally came to bedtime Emily like usual asked if she could sleep with her father which Kira happily accepted.

They both lied down on the bed, Emily resting her body on top of Kira's as she listened to her father's heartbeat. She let out a yawn before saying "Goodnight daddy" he replied "Goodnight beautiful" kissing Emily on the cheek before the father and his daughter doze off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Next day**

The mornings for the father and daughter always followed the same routine, Emily being the first to wake up. She would always wake up her sleepy father in the mornings and drag him down to the table for breakfast. After eating Kira would help Emily take a shower, and get her changed as well as making sure she brushed her teeth. While the grandma did Emily's hair.

"This will be Cagalli's first time up" Caridad said fixing Emily's hair. "I know, I'm wondering what changed her mind" her son said fixing his uniform. "She's coming to see me" Emily said smiling at herself in the mirror "I bet that's it" Kira said smiling at her daughter. Emily giggled.

Kira then walked into his room and grabbed his sword and attached in to his side, he then grabbed his hat and put it on. He then walked towards a mirror in his room as he made sure that his uniform was in check before heading towards the two girls. "Ready to go?" "Ready!" Emily said jumping off the chair she sat on. "The press is probably going to be there, don't talk to them ok?" Kira said seriously. "I know silly daddy" Emily said playful pinching Kira's nose. Kira smiled and said "To the airport!" speed walking towards the door. "Daddy wait for me!" Emily screamed as she tried to catch up to her father.

"Why isn't Auntie here yet?" asked a young impatient Emily as she searched the sky for a jet or any big flying object. "Be patient she's coming" everyone waited 10 minutes until a jet showed up in the sky accompanied by mobile suits. "Yay! Auntie's here now" Emily said jumping up and down. Kira smiled "Wait until Auntie Steps off the jet before you can hug her" Emily frowned "Fine"

Once the jet finally landed a crew of men started guiding it towards the group awaiting her arrival. The jet was finally in position, grounds crews rushed over stairs and had it quickly secured to the ground. Soon the door started to open, noticing it Kira yelled "Attention" every military man and woman stood saluting, well except Athrun and Lacus who did not attend. The door finally swung open from within they could hear a voice yelling. Kira sighed "She's at it again" soon a blonde headed Cagalli popped out of the jet. Emily screamed "Hi Auntie!" waving her arms around trying to get her Auntie's attention.

Cagalli looked around and saw a mini pink headed girl, waving her arms around. Cagalli's mood soon lightened up as she knew exactly who was there ready to greet her. Cagalli started running towards Emily, before Kira could say 'hi' Cagalli had already picked up Emily pulling her into a big embrace. "How has my beautiful Emily been?" "Emily's been good"

"Hi Cagalli" Kira said as he finally stopped staring at the cute sight in front of him. "Sup little bro" Cagalli said finally placing Emily on her feet. Emily quickly grabbed Cagalli's hand holding onto it. Kira sighed "I'm the **older** one Cagalli" "No one told us who was older, but I'm pretty sure that I'm **older**" "Whatever you say **little** sister" Cagalli glared at him "We can talk about this later" Kira smiled nervously scratching his head. Soon the three people started walking "How has life been?" "It's been good ho-"Kira stopped talking once he heard Emily singing a song. The song she sang was a song that Kira and Cagalli was too familiar with, the two adults smiled "Her voice is amazing" Cagalli said they just listened to Emily sing as they walked to the car.

Once the singing stopped Cagalli whispered to Kira "Did Emily find out?" Kira nodded "Let's just say it didn't go well". Silence reigned again before Kira spoke up "Say why did you choose to come up today?" "I'm staying until after Saturday because of peace day, I plan on enjoying peace day with you guys" Cagalli said smiling. Emily screamed "Yay now auntie can play with me" The two laughed all the way to the car.

Once the three got home, Cagalli quickly settled in and as soon as she got there she was already playing with Emily. The board of Commanders went back to work but not Kira who decided to stay home and hang out with his sister and daughter. The one thing that Kira couldn't escape was Cagalli scolding him about how he never got in his casual clothes. But for Kira his uniform was casual for him, he just remove his uniform top and his sword and called it good.

Like usual Kira sat on the couch drinking his coffee as he watched Cagalli and Emily play. Suddenly the phone rang "I'll get it" Kira said since he sat right next to it. "This is the Commander" "Hey Kira I was wondering if we could talk" his eyes soon widened. "The fleet will be ready by Saturday" he was about to hang up the phone when Lacus said "Wait! Can we just talk?" "There's nothing to talk about Lacus" soon both Emily and Cagalli turned to stare at him. Kira looked right at Cagalli; she knew what was happening and nodded.

Kira sighed "We can talk but not today" "How about t-tomorrow?" Lacus said shyly. "Sure if it's that important" "Ok thank you bye" "bye" both sides hung up.

"What did she say?" Cagalli said partly playing with Emily. "She wanted to talk" Kira said as he went back to sipping his coffee. "Who wants to talk with daddy?" the room went silent for a second "Daddy's work sweetie" he said smiling. Cagalli walked up to Kira whispering "Does she know the truth?" her brother shook her head. "Will you tell her?" "I can't do that Cagalli" "She'll need to find out" "Let it be Saturday" Kira said firmly not speaking another word on this topic.

When the next day came around Kira did his daily morning routine but something was different. He was at the door as he wondered, he was thinking really hard. He came to the conclusion that his beloved Emily didn't put up a fight for Kira to stay or for her to come with him. Kira moved his head slightly and saw Emily playing Cagalli he smiled. "_Wish Cagalli could live up here to keep Emily Company_"

"I'm going now; I'll be back later" "Later", "Daddy wait!" Kira turned around to only have his daughter give him a big hug "Bye daddy" "Bye pumpkin" he said as he gave his daughter a kiss on the top of her head before leaving out the door.

Once Kira got to work he did his morning work routines in the building eventually making it up to the boardroom. "Good day!" "All jolly eh?" "First time Emily haven't cried for me to stay or for her to come" Kira said smiling. "La Flaga have the fleet briefed on the march" "Already have kid" Kira smiled "Thank you old man" Kira then called for Mr. Murdock down in the hangers, "Hey Mr. Murdock order a king sized bed and place it in my office facing my door". "Alright we'll have it installed later today"

Kira smiled and said "Thank you" and hung up, he then turned towards his friends and said "What? Can't a man sleep in a bed in his office during work hours?" Everyone laughed "Alright everyone back to work! If anyone needs me I'll be taking a nap on my chair" Kira finished his coffee, as he kicked his feet up on the table. He got himself comfortable and doze off to sleep.

"How long is a nap for the Commander?" asked Meyrin staring at the sleeping Kira. "It's almost lunch time and he's been sleeping since 9 am" "Well don't wake him up he is sleeping peacefully" Everyone quickly went back to work until the clock struck 11.

They heard something grumble they turned to Kira who tossed back and fro. Kira mumbled "So hungry" Everyone laughed "Looks like his stomach wants food" Soon Kira awakened clenching his stomach "Ugh what's for lunch I'm starve" "I don't know" "Hey La Flaga, Shinn race you to the cafeteria" "You're on" the two said in unison. "1...2...GO" Kira said running out the door.

"You cheater!" yelled Shinn as both Mu and Shinn chased after Kira. Yzak and Dearka walked down leaving Luna, Meyrin, and Murrue alone in the boardroom. "Alright let's get going?" Meyrin and Luna nodded. As the three let out the door and started heading towards the cafeteria. "Hey did you hear? Lacus is apparently going to try and attempt and talk to Kira" Murrue for once was surprised "I think Kira is going to try to avoid talking about anything personal". "Yeah he probably will, he hates talking about anything personal" Murrue continued "Especially if Lacus brings it up when they talk"

"Yeah let's hope that doesn't happen" Meyrin said as they continued walking. Soon they saw Lacus walking towards the cafeteria. "Hey Lacus" Lacus was cut off guard she eventually turned and said "Hey guys" "Heading to lunch?" "Yeah I thought I would eat in the Cafeteria today" Lacus said joining the three as they all started walking towards the Cafeteria. Lacus does he know about Kenneth?" "That's why I'm planning on doing today" Lacus said firmly. "To be honest with you I don't think he'll believe it" Murrue said staring at her. "He'll have to because it's his **son**. "He probably won't believe because you found that you were pregnant when the incident happened" "Cross your fingers" Lacus said as they all walked into the Cafeteria.

Kira was sitting with a bunch of Zaft soldiers talking and having a good time. Kira looked at the door and saw Lacus standing in the door frame, his eyes widened he quickly cleaned himself off and yelled "Chairwoman in the room!" Everyone quickly got up saluting the Supreme Chairwoman, after a few seconds Kira yelled "As you were" and everyone went back to eating and talking. Kira sat back down and went along like nothing ever happened.

"Lacus I think you should do it when it's less crowded" Lacus shook her head "I need to do it or he'll just avoid talking" "Alright good luck" Lacus nodded and started walking towards Kira, the board of Commanders just watched. Once Lacus got to Kira she placed her hand on his shoulder and said "Kira?" Kira jumped slightly and let out a sigh. From the table they could hear "Commander your wife wants you" "The Commander is in trouble with his wife" "Your wife is going to teach the Commander right" everyone at the table laughed until Kira silenced them "Enough before I have you running laps around Orb" Everyone quickly said "Sorry sir" "No worries carry on"

Everyone quickly got back to their business, Kira got up and turned towards Lacus he grabbed her wrist and brought her to the empty side of the Cafeteria. "Ok we can talk" "You've done an amazing job taking care of Emily" Kira leaned against the table using his arms and lower back to support him. "Yeah I guess" silence reigned over the conversation. The board were staring at them waiting for something to happen.

"Is that's all you're going to say?" Kira asked, Lacus stood there in silence Kira just presumed 'no' and started walking away. Lacus quickly grabbed his wrist causing Kira to stop. "Kira wait" he turned "What is it?" Lacus let go of his wrist and said shyly "Remember the-" "Don't remind me" Kira said crossing his arms "W-well the one thing you didn't allow me to say was" "Was?" "I found out that I was pregnant on that day"

"What?" Kira said surprised "The child was a handsome young boy by the name of Kenneth" Kira just stared at her in disbelief his eyes quivered as a tear rolled down his cheek. Kira's hand soon turning into a fist clenching it tightly. "You cheated on me with him, and now 4 years later you tell me that he got you pregnant?" "Kira let me explain" "I will kill him" Kira yelled getting everyone in the room's attention. He turned towards Athrun glaring at him. Kira broke into **SEED**.

Kira then started running towards Athrun grabbing him by the throat squeezing hard "What are you trying to do Athrun!?" "Why did you do this to me? To Emily?" Kira yelled. Athrun quickly grabbed Kira's shirt and tried to push him away but couldn't when Kira forced him to stay still pushing even harder. Mu saw this and ran towards them trying to separate the two. Mu knew he couldn't do it alone when Kira was in this state of mind.

Mu quickly yelled "Help me split them up!" everyone got up and ran to help it took ever man in the Cafeteria to hold Kira back who was dead set on killing Athrun. The out of breathe Athrun fixed himself as he regained his breathes. Athrun yelled "What the hell man?" before going into **SEED** charging straight for Kira. The men holding back Kira struggled to hold him down but Kira found away and quickly charged at Athrun as the two got into a major brawl.

Every time the men separated the two, both Athrun and Kira would find ways to get themselves free before charging at each other once again. Both Athrun and Kira had each other by the throats before Lacus spoke up "Stop! No more fighting!" everyone froze well not Athrun and Kira who were still strangling each other. Lacus walked up to Kira and whispered into his ear "The child is yours" Kira's eyes soon quivered in pain. _"Is this a bad joke?"_ he thought to himself. "Don't lie to me!" Kira said angrily "Please believe-""Why would I believe you after everything you've done?" Kira said allowing the tears to flow. Kira quickly stopped crying and turned his focus to Athrun "As for you! You are suspended until further notice that way you could stay with you **son.** "Boys escort him off the campus" Kira said before finally letting go.

Zaft soldiers quickly grabbed Athrun ready to escort him away after the Commander left. Kira said "La Flaga takeover I'm going home" Kira didn't get a response so he walked out of the Cafeteria not before punching the door open, hitting it hard. Everyone stared as blood dripped down his hand before disappearing behind the wall.

After Kira left Athrun was quickly booted to the curve and the Cafeteria went silent. "Lacus its okay" Murrue said trying to comfort Lacus. "He didn't believe me, he even said it was Athrun's son not his. What am I going to do now?" Lacus asked before bursting into tears. "Bring Kenneth on Saturday Kira will meet him at the march" Mu said picking up a fallen table. "Okay" Lacus said trying to stifle her cries "_Why did it have to happen like this?"_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Kira got home he didn't knock nor say "I'm home!" Kira just kicked the door open almost breaking the door off its hinges. Everyone in the house turned to their attention as they watched Kira walk in clenching is bloody hand. He sat down deep into thought _"Why would Lacus do this to me? To Emily? To_ _Cagalli?" "Is she really telling me the truth is Kenneth really my son? Or is she just trying to get me back with lies?" "She said she found out during the incident, so it must not be my son?" "Why did she say this to me 4 years later?"_

Caridad saw that Kira was in deep thought; she also saw his hand and quickly went to get the first aid kit to patch up his hand. In the meantime Cagalli hesitantly walked over to Kira asking "K-Kira what happened?" Kira quickly snapped out of his thought and allowed his dark eyes to stare into Cagalli's eyes "I'll tell you later" Cagalli quickly averted her eyes not wanting to make any more eye contact because she was too afraid to stare him dead in the eyes.

Emily saw the way he stared at Cagalli, all she did was think about how this happened. _"Oh no_ _something happened to daddy again"_. Yes Emily knew about Kira's SEED mostly because she was her daughter, she also knew how to calm down her father because she was literally the only one who could get Kira out of SEED without Kira waiting for the SEED to settle.

Emily walked towards her father; she climbed onto his lap and placed both her hands onto his cheeks. She then guided his eyes so that they were looking into Emily's warm, welcoming, loving blue eyes. Emily smiled as tears developed in her eyes. "Daddy? It's okay now". Cagalli looked at her intensively because Cagalli knew that almost nothing could calm down Kira when he was in this mind set. Well except Lacus.

Once Caridad returned with the kit, she walked towards Kira and took a chair and sat opposite of him taking his hand she slowly rested it on a bunch of towels as she started to patch up his hand. Kira felt this and quickly turned his glares to his mother, thankful she wasn't looking at him she was paying attention to his hand. Seeing that Kira turned his attention away from Emily's eyes; Emily quickly turned his head again so that he had to stare into her eyes. "No daddy" she said looking Kira dead in the eyes. "Keep your eyes on Emily's" Emily said lovingly.

Both Caridad and Cagalli were impressed with Emily's determination; they knew that trait came from both her parents they smiled. Soon Kira's expression began change, his facial expression easing and his eye's returning into the beautiful amethyst eyes that Emily loved to stare into. She smiled as she placed her forehead against his "Welcome back daddy" Kira smiled "Thank you beautiful" as he gave Emily a hug with his free hand which was quickly returned by his daughter.

"Daddy what happened to your hand?" Emily said looking into his eyes "Nothing that concerns you" Emily threw him a pout face "Hmm" she said turning her back against Kira crossing her arms. Kira smiled and lowered his head resting it on Emily's small shoulder. "Now now, don't give me that face" Emily leaned forward still showing her pout. Kira sighed "How about this, you'll help daddy make a cake" Emily's face soon lit up a she turned to Kira "REALLY?!" Kira smirked "Of course"

Soon Emily quickly asked lots of questions "What flavor?" "What icing" and everything cake related. Kira went nuts with all the questions but didn't want to ruin her fun so he allowed her to pick. "Emily go write a list of what you want the cake to be and we'll make it" "Okay!" she said running to get a crayon and paper. "Oh man that was intense"

Caridad and Cagalli laughed, the laughter died once Kira's mum asked him a question "how did you get you hand like this?" Kira used left hand to scratch his head "I might have punched a metal door in my anger?" "You what?!" Cagalli raised her hand and was about to slap Kira for doing something so stupid "Wait! Wait! Hear me out, I have a valid reason" Cagalli lowered her hand "And that is?" "It involved the incident" The girls looked at him in awe "Willing to go into details dear?" "Uh, I guess when Emily goes to sleep" the girls nodded in approval. Not until Emily came back running into the kitchen.

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm almost done!" she said showing Kira the list as she hopped onto his lap. "Wow Emily that's a lot of stuff on the list" Kira said as he browsed the list "Yup" she said looking at her father. "Honey I don't think we can add all this to one cake" he said with regret, Emily then flashed her puppy dog eyes "Why daddy?" she said interlocking her hands with each other's "U-Uh well" "Please daddy!" Emily said adding to her facial expression by flashing a frown. Kira sighed in defeat "Here how about we'll split the list in half, we'll use half on the cake today and the other half on a different cake next time" "I want the other cake tomorrow!" "How about we'll have the next cake on Saturday" Kira said trying to make a deal with his daughter.

"Will it have everything on it?" "Uhh sure" he said as he saw his daughter's mood light up "Yay!" Emily said smiling a big one. "Go with grandma and figure out what you want on the cake today" Emily nodded and hopped onto Caridad's lap as they began to discuss about what will be on the cake for today.

After the cake discussion Emily went off to nap time like she always does, while the three adults sat in the living room Kira drinking coffee while the others drank tea. "Kira I do think that the event that led to your bloody hand will appear on the TV today" Caridad said as she took a sip of her tea. "Anything that happens there is always 'big news' according to the media" Kira said eye balling the air. "To be honest with you I do not know how they know everything that happens at the building when I simply do not allow the press unless anyone calls a press conference and even then I make sure that no news reporters are lurking around the place" "Well either way I think the media has found out already, let's find out" Cagalli said. Kira nodded and said "TV on" the TV turned on flashing the news channel. What Kira saw made him shake his head.

Today on the Alliance News centre! Commander Yamato has suspended Commander Zala; his suspension will be lifted when Peace day is in effect! "Good Evening everyone! This is Shawn Jones bringing you the latest in news" "Today Commander Yamato left the building in an outrage; he was also spotted with a bloody right hand. Does this have anything to do with the suspension of Commander Zala? Has Commander Zala's and Commander Yamato have a building tension between them? Do we have problems dwelling within the Board of Commanders?" "More will be told at 6:00pm"

Kira quickly smashed his patched hand on the table slightly wincing at the pain. "Well then I guess you guys know the truth since it was said" "Details please?" "The Supreme Chairwoman told me something that made me real mad, it involved Athrun, so Athrun and I had a brawl in the Cafeteria which led to his suspension and this hand being the way it is"

"What did Lacus say?" Cagalli asked, Kira looked at her and his mum and sighed "She told me that she has a kid named Kenneth" "You mean Athrun got Lacus…" stuttered Cagalli "She told me she found out the day of the incident, she is trying to convince me that it's my child" he continued "I don't know what to believe anymore guys" Kira said looking down at the floor "Yo little brother this is what we'll do, we'll go to the building right now and the board will confirm everyone that there is no problems within the board" Cagalli said firmly. "Yeah we'll go do that" "Yes its best to do that first rather than dwell on this subject" Caridad said agreeing. The two nodded.

Kira quickly called everyone and asked them if they saw the news which they all clearly did, he then said to meet him in conference room 1 so that they could clear up any misinterpretations that the public has received. Calling it a press conference.

"Hey Cagalli how are you going to act when you see Lacus?" he said curiously "Auntie said I have to behave, so keep me away from her" Cagalli said frustrated, Kira smiled "Alright let's get going" Cagalli nodded "Mum tell Emily we won't be long" "Don't worry dear" And with that Cagalli and Kira headed towards the car where they drove off to the building.

Once they got to the building they saw the board waiting for them at the entrance "You finally made it kid" "Yeah thank you for recognizing old man" "I'm not old I'm only 37!" "Well then you're old enough" this was rewarded by laughter by the board. "Alright let's go in" Kira said as he walked inside of the building.

When they entered Kira and the boys talked while the girls did the same. "Hey Miss Murrue?" "Yes Cagalli?" "Is what Lacus says is true?" Luna and Meyrin looked at them all three nodding "Kenneth looks like Kira, he even calls Athrun Uncle" "Only thing is that Kira won't believe a word that Lacus or any of us say" "Well that's Kira for you" Long silence reigned over the girls "Does Lacus intend on showing Kira Kenneth?" "Yeah at the peace day march" Cagalli was about to talk until Kira interrupted them. "Well then ladies" Kira said walking behind Meyrin placing his arms on top of her head. "You guys finished talking or what?" "Yeah, we are not finished" Cagalli said staring at Kira "That's good now let's go in!" he said walking towards the door everyone else followed.

Once they entered Cagalli sat at one end of the table followed by Dearka, Murrue, and Mu. Kira sat down at the centre of the table while Luna, Meyrin, and Yzak sat on his right. Kira spoke into the microphone "We'll wait for the Supreme Chairwoman before we start" Cagalli got up from her chair and went towards Kira whispering into his ear "Why did you make me sit at the end of the table?" he whispered back "Because I do not want you to come in contact with her" "Well I will either way since we're in the same room" "Not on my watch now sit down" Cagalli sighed and went back to her seat.

Soon the late Lacus Clyne dropped in "Sorry I'm late I was caught up at home" she didn't recognize Kira until she looked up. She gasped knowing what she said; she didn't dare look at him she just sat down looking at the press. Everyone sitting at the table looked at Kira who just sat there eyeballing his hands. Kira quickly looked up and looked at the board who were just staring at him he spoke into the mic "What you guys staring at?" he then took his wristwatch and clicked a button that brought up a phone slide. He typed "What do you think she was doing at home with Athrun? HMMM!"

Every phone went 'bing' well except Lacus's phone; they all got the text, they all replied "You know that really didn't happen" "How do you know?" everyone was too busy arguing about this that Lacus spoke up "Are we going to start?" Kira quickly looked up and said "Okay guys we'll talk about this later"

"Good day everyone the reason for this press conference is to confirm you all that there are no tensions building within management. There are no tensions building between Commander Zala and I, his suspension had nothing to do with anything personal. His suspension was on Military basics. And this hand had nothing to do with anything I just stated it was just an accident that happened in the workplace"

Everyone sitting at the table knew it was a lie but they knew the reasoning behind it so they just played along. "Alright now since the problems have been cleared up we'll take any questions you have" Soon a burst of chatter irrupted from the press asking question after question. "Well guys and girls I think this will be a long Q & A session" everyone at the table nodded as they answered question after question.

During the question answering Caridad and Emily snuck in and sat near the back of the room watching. They sat there until the press conference was coming to a close.

"Alright one more question that we'll be calling this thing to a close" Kira said as he once again got comfortable in his chair. One person stood up after everyone told him one question to ask him. "Hi, my name is Jonathan" "Hi John please enlighten me with your question" "How does it feel being called the Ultimate experiment? The Ultimate human?" Everyone stared at Kira as he flinched.

He hesitantly took the microphone and said "Those things don't influence me, I am human like all of you and I have a life like all of you and most importantly I have a family especially a beautiful little girl" he said smiling.

"You are the Ultimate 'human' than does that make your daughter an experiment as well considering that you're one?" Everyone gasped; everyone turned their stares to the Commander who just sat there his facial expression turned dark and angry. "How dare you say that, do you think that it really works like that? My daughter isn't an experiment."

"Commander with all due respect, there is a possibil-"Kira smashed his hand against the table silencing him "My daughter isn't an experiment she maybe be a Coordinator but it is a fact that there can only be **one** Ultimate human which is me. I would never put my daughter through what I've been through"

"I was there for her birth, I know for a fact that she doesn't have the Ultimate trait" "Commander but-""Do not question me! I know my family and I know the truth, she is my daughter; she isn't yours do not act like you know her better than I do because you don't"

* * *

"Grandma Daddy's getting angry" Emily said looking at Caridad "I know sweetheart" "I think I should go help daddy" Emily said as she was about to go "No, Emily daddy wouldn't like that" "But grandma!" "No buts Emily"

* * *

"Emily doe-""Don't bring my daughter into this, why would you bring a 4 year old child into this?" "I'm just trying to-""Trying to what? Trying to insult my daughter? Trying to denounce me as her father? Telling these lies about my daughter like you know her better than I do" "No sir" "Then what are you trying to do huh?!"

"No one insults my daughter I will do anything I can do to give her the best life I can give her, I love her dearly not because she looks like her mother because she belongs to me, and she is my daughter"

"And if you bring her up again… Just watch what will happen" Kira said deactivating all live cameras. Before anybody to could say anything Mu said "Alright everyone out!" Everyone quickly filed out except the Board, Caridad, and Emily. Everyone stared at him "Kira?" he flinched, his composure started to break down "Anyone who uses Emily in a negative way… I will hurt them" Kira said growling

Emily just stared at her father, she could feel something. Something wasn't right she knew something was up with Kira she just felt it inside her. "_I think daddy is going to…_"Emily didn't even finish her thought she just ran towards her father jumping into his arms she whispered "No daddy" tears trickling down her cheeks as she buried her face into his chest. "It's okay daddy Emily's here" she mumbled.

Kira heard Emily's cries and quickly turned his attention to his daughter. His expression switched from anger to sorrow as he wrapped his arms around her holding her closely. "I'm so sorry Emily" "It's okay" Emily said softly as she sniffled calming herself down. Her face buried into Kira's chest. "Want to go home?" Kira asked her daughter, she nodded slightly. She then removed her face from his chest and placed it on her father's shoulder burying her face into Kira's neck.

Kira place his hands underneath Emily, and stood up. He then signaled Caridad and Cagalli to head home too. "Well guys see you tomorrow" Kira said walking out. Once Kira's family left, the Board including Lacus were in the room. "Kira's very protective" "Emily and Kira are very attached to each other" "Wait until he hears the terrible news tomorrow" Lacus looked at them in confusion "What terrible news?" The board looked at each other Mu sighed and said "Something big is going to happen soon"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

During the car ride at home Emily looked out the window with a saddened expression written on her face, Kira couldn't help but feel at fault for his bundle of joy being all glum. On top of that Cagalli who sat in the passenger's seat only added to the dilemma by talking about Lacus, and Kenneth, How he should spend more time with Emily. The list goes on and on. Kira sat there one arm steering the other one resting on the arm rest beside him, as everyone in the car listen to Cagalli barter on.

They were a few minutes from the house when Kira finally had enough "Enough Cagalli, "You've been talking nonstop since we stepped out the building" he continued "You've bored Emily half to sleep, and I feel like falling asleep" "HEY! Don't put all the blame on me" Kira sighed "When we get home I'm going to tie you to a chair and make you listen to Emily's songs" Emily giggled, Kira looked in the rear-view and saw the beautiful grin that Kira has been longing to see for a long while.

"Oh and stop talking about Lacus okay?" Kira whispered loud enough for Cagalli to hear but soft enough so that others wouldn't. "Why not?" Cagalli said casually. Kira shook his head "You know what I'll tell you when we get home, in the meantime me and Emily have a cake to make" Kira said looking at the rear-view mirror to see Emily's reaction. Emily yelled "Cake! Cake! Cake!" she smiled and danced around in her seat.

Everyone laughed at Emily's delightful reaction. When they pulled up into the driveway Emily quickly reached for her seatbelt trying to unbuckle it herself, to her disappointment she couldn't figure out how to use it. "Grandma! Can you help me with my seatbelt please?" "Of course my dear" Caridad scooted closer to Emily showing step by step how to unbuckle it. Kira watched before he finally got out "I'll start cooking dinner, and then we'll get started on the cake" he closed the door and proceeded to the house, leaving Caridad and Emily in the car.

Emily panicked "Grandma Hurry! Daddy's going to make the cake without me!" she flailed her arms around and kicked the chair in front of her continuously. "Oh dear Emily if you keep doing that daddy will not make the cake" Caridad said deciding to fool around a bit with Emily. Emily quickly stopped as she observed the 'how to unbuckle a seatbelt lesson' wishing that it would go faster.

For Emily the unbuckling session felt like 5 minutes when in reality it was only a few seconds. "And that's how you unbuckle your seatbelt" Emily quickly jumped off her booster seat and pushed the door open screaming "Cake! Cake! Cake!" as she ran into the house. Caridad smiled getting out of the car she closed both doors before entering the house. She also made sure the car doors were locked before she got on with her routines.

"Sorry I'm late daddy" Emily said hopping into the kitchen. Kira smiled "No worries daddy's still cooking dinner" Emily climbed a chair and sat on it as she watched Kira's hands fly across the stove cooking, mixing, and doing everything cooking related. Emily liked watching Kira cook well simply because it was really cool. "One day daddy, I will be a better cook than you" Cagalli walked in "And I safer one too" sitting down beside Emily. Kira smirked "I'm pretty safe" he set one of the stove nobs to max as he turned his back away from the stove. Soon the food that was cooking caught fire Cagalli and Emily panicked. "Kira you dummy fire!" Kira turned his head and started flipping the steak on its back side as he drizzled some water on it causing steam to rise.

He then placed it on a plate and added the finishing touches on the steak as it was the last one he made. "Geez guys you need to calm down once in a while" Kira said smiling. Emily giggled "Auntie is right I'm going to be a safer cook than daddy" Kira walked up to his beloved daughter and patted her head "Go change and we'll eat dinner" Emily quickly got off her seat and said "Okay" she started walking down to her room as she yelled "Grandma I need to change!" before Emily disappeared into her room along with Caridad.

Kira then started to focus on setting on the table, while Cagalli sat there stunned due to the events that happened just a few seconds ago. "Geez Cagalli you really need to expect the unexpected next time" Kira said placing the place mats. "Well if you didn't set fire to food maybe I would!" Kira smiled "That's the Cagalli know" Kira then started to place down the plates and cups when Cagalli spoke up.

"Hey Kira?" Kira turned "Yup" "Is Lacus off tomorrow?" Cagalli said looking at everything but him. "Uh-h yeah I think why?" Kira said place the food onto the table "Well because I kind of want to visit her?" Kira froze "You serious?" Cagalli nodded "Uh-h as long as you don't kill her" Kira said as he continued to fix up the table. Cagalli looked up "Really?" "Yeah I guess, the phone number is the old house if I'm not mistaken" Cagalli nodded and headed towards the living room to give Lacus a call.

Cagalli dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up, she was nervous but she was determined to call Lacus.

**Lacus's POV**

"Mum! Someone's calling" said a 4 year old Kenneth, "Thank you Ken" Lacus said as she walked towards the phone she looked at the caller it read 'Kira'. _"Huh? Why is Kira calling?"_ she thought to herself. She picked up "Hello?" she said hesitantly.

"Hey Lacus its Cagalli" Lacus was relieved that it wasn't Kira but felt a little said when it wasn't.

"Hi Cagalli if you don't mind why are you calling?"

"Oh right, are you off tomorrow?"

"Yes why?"

"Well I was wondering if I could come over there tomorrow" Cagalli said firmly

Lacus went silent for a second "Uh-h sure"

"Alright great and one more thing"

"Does Athrun live with you there?" Cagalli said hesitantly

"No he doesn't I live here alone with Kenneth"

"Oh okay, I'll probably be there around the time Kira goes to work" Soon Lacus could hear a voice in the background saying "Auntie Daddy says it's time to eat!"

"Okay Emily I'll be right there!"

"Sorry Lacus I need to go see you tomorrow"

"Alright bye" before they hung up Lacus could hear Emily say "Come on Auntie! Daddy says after dinner we are going to make a cake" "Okay okay, don't need to pull me" Cagalli then put the phone down.

Lacus also hang up the phone, smiling. Kenneth watched her mum before saying "Who was that?" Lacus turned towards her son and said "Your Auntie that you haven't seen before" Kenneth's expression soon turned curious "Will I get to see her?" "Of course you will tomorrow" Lacus said smiling. Kenneth yelled "Awesome!" "We can celebrate later it's time to eat" Lacus said walking towards the kitchen. Kenneth quickly followed her before disappearing.

"_This Saturday will be the day"_ Lacus thought

* * *

"A Cagalli you finally made it, glad you can join us" Kira said as he watched Emily drag Cagalli to the table. "Uh yeah, T-thanks?" She said finally sitting down next to Emily as everyone started to eat. Like usual everyone talked while Emily played with her food.

"Kira dear?" "Yes mum?" he said turning towards her. "I won't be able to babysit Emily tomorrow" Emily immediately shot her head up "Why grandma!" "Well sweetie grandma is going shopping that's why" "Why can't I come!" Emily asked virtually screaming "Because I don't what to have Emily running around the place" she said trying to reason.

"Then I'll just go with daddy" Emily said looking at her father "I'm sorry Emily but you can't go with daddy tomorrow" "But why?" "Because it isn't safe having a 4 year old running around" Kira said not daring to stare Emily straight in the eyes. When Emily didn't get what she wanted she would play the 'guilt' card to get what she wanted. Emily allowed her tears to build up as she said "But where will I go?" "You'll be going with Auntie" "Yeah, we'll make a visit to your mommy's house".

"No! I don't what to!" Emily screamed throwing tantrum, "Please Emily?" Kira said calmly. "No! I don't want to go to mommy's house! No! No! No!" Emily said kicking the air "Emily please liste-""No! I don't want to go to mommy's! I don't like mommy!" Emily said running towards her room slamming the door shut.

Everyone at the table were stunned, they sat there in awe until Kira finally spoke up "I'll go talk to Emily" Kira said getting up heading towards Emily's room. Once Kira got to the door he knocked. "Emily may I come in?" There was no answer. Kira sighed and entered the room quietly. There laid Emily rolled up into a ball clinging on to her pillow as she cried softly onto it. Kira walked over to her bed and sat on the edge, caressing Emily's side with his hand.

"Emily?" at the sound Kira's voice Emily just buried her face deeper into her pillow not wanting to talk. "I know you're mad at daddy, but we need to talk dear" Kira said scooting closer to Emily in the process. Emily just laid there silent, Kira knew how Emily felt to a certain degree but she didn't need to throw a tantrum. "Emily I know you don't like your mommy, but you didn't need to throw a tantrum" he continued "You know grandma and I can't take care of you tomorrow, the only person who can is Auntie and she's going to your mommy house. She can't leave you here all alone, so you have to go with her" Emily slowly turned herself over facing her father.

Her eyes swollen from all the crying "Please daddy, I don't want to go" she said as her composure started to breakdown. "Please Emily? Just for tomorrow" Kira said wiping the tears from her face. Emily slowly shook her head, Kira then lay down beside Emily; he wrapped Emily in his arms and brought her closer to him.

"You know Emily, daddy was really upset when you said you don't like mommy" he said lightly stroking Emily's hair. Emily slowly raised her head "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to get you mad" Emily said as she started crying again. Kira smiled and said "Hey no crying, daddy isn't mad at you. Daddy just needs you to go with Auntie tomorrow just for tomorrow" Emily lowered her head back onto her pillow she shook her head. "You don't need to talk to mommy, you just need to be there so Auntie can look after you, all you need to do is behave" Kira said calmly. "O-Okay, but you have to come straight to me after you finish work" Kira gave her a light hug "I promise, you can also bring your blanket and pillow too"

Emily gave a little nod not removing her face from her pillow, "Not going to talk are you?" Emily shook her head. "Do you want to have the cake tomorrow then?" Emily nodded "Want to go sleep with daddy" Emily didn't nod she just moved closer to Kira signaling 'yes'. Kira placed his arms underneath Emily and hoisted her up allowing her head to lean against his chest. Kira then started walking out of her bedroom.

He passed by the kitchen on the way towards his bedroom, Cagalli and Caridad watched with content smiles upon their faces, and before Kira and Emily vanished behind a wall they could heard Kira say "I love you" Emily replied right away "I love you too" Kira then moved in and planted a kiss onto her forehead before disappearing into his room for the night.

"Well it looks like Kira got Emily to go with you" Caridad said cleaning up the table. "Yeah, knowing Emily she'll probably won't talk to anyone there other than me" Cagalli said as she helped Caridad with cleaning the dishes. "She's probably going to cry to, she doesn't like going anywhere with anyone unless Kira and I are there". "What should I do if she cries?" Cagalli asked looking at Caridad. "Well try to comfort her as much as you can when she cries" she continued "Kira will help out with that someway, so it won't be that difficult" Cagalli thought for a second "Wait you said 'when'" Caridad smiled "I did didn't I?, let's just say she cries a lot when me or Kira are not there for her" "Tomorrow is going to be hard!" Cagalli said sighing "It will now go to bed I'll finish up here" Caridad said. "Alright, goodnight" "Goodnight" Cagalli then started walking to her room leaving Caridad to finish up the dishes.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When the morning came around Emily put up a fight to even get out of bed, every time Kira would try and get her out of bed; Emily would just kick and scratch, she would scream and yell she just didn't want to go. Cagalli tried and she received the same attitude, Caridad didn't even bother because of how much trouble the two were having just getting Emily out of bed. Kira was already late for work, he told Emily that but she didn't listen she just scratched and kicked, yelling 'no' repeatedly. Kira knew that the only option was to just carry her out of bed, which he did but he didn't escape the hitting, the kicking, or the yelling that he endured.

Kira already called Mu and said that he would be late due to Emily being uncooperative so he was fine to a certain extent. Once Kira took Emily off the bed he preceded to the bathroom where Caridad waited to give her a bath, Kira had to stay in there because Emily knew she was closer to leaving so her attitude just worsened. Kira had to stay and hold Emily still at some points, or stop her from hitting or kicking so that she wouldn't hurt anyone.

They struggled to give Emily a proper bath, but when they finished Kira quickly wrapped Emily in a towel. Benefit was she couldn't hit anyone since she was being held back by a towel. The closer Emily was to leaving she would start screaming even louder Kira placed one hand over her mouth to try to muffle the screams but Emily bit down biting Kira's hand. He winced but held firm because he stopped the yelling. Once they got Emily to her room it took every adult in the room to change her and literally put her into clothes.

It was nearly 10:30 when Emily finally got changed, when they finished Emily instantly grabbed her blanket and pillow as she held onto them tightly curling herself up in a ball; her eyes being filled with water as she cried softly into her pillow. "We finally did it" Kira said sitting next to her crying daughter. "Yeah it may have taken 2 hours but we did it" Cagalli said leaning against the wall. "Please daddy I don't want to go" Emily said while her face was buried into her pillow. "I'm sorry pumpkin, besides it's just for today and plus remember daddy promised to come to pick you up right when my work finished" Kira said taking Emily in his arms, he stood up rocking her back in forth "You know I'll never leave my baby, remember daddy promised that" Emily nodded as she closed her eyes her head leaning against his chest.

"Would you like me to stay at mommy's for a bit? Daddy will help you take a nap there so you don't need to later" Kira asked her daughter; her eyes closed, she hugged her blanket and pillow with one hand while she sucked her thumb she let out one small, simple, nod. "Kira you sure?" "Yeah, she had a hard time sleeping last night so she is really tired" Kira said looking at the almost asleep Emily in his arms. "Alright, let's get going?" Kira nodded. Cagalli and Kira walked out of Emily's room and to the car, Cagalli made sure the door was locked since Caridad left before them.

Kira unlocked the car and placed Emily in her seat; he put on her seatbelt and closed the door. Kira and Cagalli then got into their seats and started driving to Lacus's house. On the way there Cagalli asked "It's your first time back at the house right?" Kira sighed "Yeah, I don't want to go but it's for Emily" Kira then looked up into the rear-view mirror and saw Emily struggling to stay awake. Kira smiled "Go to sleep Emily I'll carry you inside when we get there" Emily shook her head "Then daddy will leave earlier" "Alright stay awake a little longer then the house is right there" Kira said pointing at mansion. Emily nodded as she started do doze off to sleep until her head shot up again trying to keep her awake. Her eyelids heavy her head kept falling her eyelids kept closing, she would force herself to wake up again. Kira smiled "Don't worry now Emily we're here" Kira said pulling up to the house.

Cagalli walked out of the car and went over to knock on the door. The door opened revealing a pink head woman "Hi Cagalli come in" Lacus said gesturing her to enter, which she happily did "If you don't mind Emily tagged along with me" "Oh I don't mind, who's bringing her in?" Cagalli pointed towards the car. The two watched as they saw Kira emerge from the car carrying very tired Emily.

Kira then walked inside with the sleeping child, the two followed. Kira placed her pillow on the couch and laid her on it, and used her blanket to cover her small frame. He smiled "Now you can sleep" Kira said stroking her hair. Emily shook her head "Don't leave until I sleep" she said her eyes barely able to keep open. Kira then took out a silver ring from inside his shirt and held it close to Emily; they both grabbed onto it and said "I promise". Kira then put the necklace back underneath his shirt, before kissing Emily on the cheek.

"Here take daddy's watch for the day" Kira said removing his watch from his wrist and giving it to Emily. "That way if you want to talk to daddy you can by using daddy's watch" he said smiling. Emily nodded "Daddy can I have milky please?" "If that will get you to sleep then sure" Kira got up and walked towards the kitchen before entering he asked "May I Ms. Chairwoman?" "Uh of course" Kira then walked into the kitchen and got milk and brought it to Emily. He helped Emily sit up before handing her the milk, after she finished it she went back to laying down. "Goodnight daddy" "Goodnight beautiful" Kira said smiling his usual smile. As soon as she saw her father's smile she fell asleep, almost instantly.

Kira regretfully got up dusting the imaginary dust off his clothes and said "Uh well good luck Cagalli with Emily, I gave her my watch so if she wants to talk to me she can do it through that" "Alright see ya!" Kira waved and walked out of the house, he entered his car he drove off to work.

* * *

Lacus watched Kira as he drove away, her side leaning against the doorframe her arms crossed "Kira" Lacus thought her face written with sadness. Cagalli walked up to her and placed one hand on her shoulder slightly frightening her "You still love him uh?" Lacus nodded slightly "He acted like I didn't exist" Lacus said lowering her head "Well that's because he isn't fully over the incident" Cagalli said truthfully, she guided her away from the door, closing it shut. "It's been 4 years and he isn't over it yet?" Lacus said sitting down. "Well no, I don't think he'll ever be over what happened that day, because you left him to take care of Emily all by himself, he wanted to raise Emily with you he really wanted Emily to have a mom" Cagalli said sitting down on the edge of the couch on which Emily slept on.

"Cagalli may I ask you something?" "Sure" Cagalli said. "Why does he still wear the ring I gave him? And why does he still wear the wedding ring?" Lacus said fiddling with her fingers. "Kira always says that there will be only one mom to Emily" she continued "And plus he's a shy guy" Cagalli said almost laughing. Silence reigned over the two "Emily has much of the same ring you gave Kira that she wears too" Cagalli said looking down at Emily. Lacus looked curiously at the blonde "What do you mean?" Cagalli smiled "Around Emily's neck is a 'promise ring' that Kira gave her when she turned 2 years old, the two make promises on either Emily's or Kira's ring" Cagalli fell silent for a second "And they haven't broken a promise yet" Cagalli said smiling.

"Aww that's cute" Lacus said smiling "Hey why did you guys come late anyways?" Cagalli scratched her head smiling "Emily wasn't all smiles coming here today she put up a big fight; Kira had to like hold her still so that she wouldn't hit anything or anyone" Lacus frowned "Does she know the truth?" Cagalli shook her head "Kira doesn't want to tell her" "Besides Emily isn't fond of you so it's best if we don't give more reasons" Lacus lowered her head "My first born doesn't even like me" she thought to herself. Cagalli saw Lacus's expression and tried to lighten the mood "You shouldn't act so sad, Kira is actually trying really hard trying to get Emily to like her mom" Lacus smiled "That's good"

Lacus stood up dusting herself off "Well what would you like to eat?" Cagalli looked at her "Uh I would-""Mom! I'm hungry!" said a Kenneth slowly walking down the stairs "Well dear you should have awaken up earlier" Lacus said smiling, Cagalli looked at the child that walked down the stairs "He looks so much like Kira" she smiled "Mom who is this lady?" Kenneth said finally making his way to the living room "This is your Auntie" Lacus said smiling. Cagalli waved "Hi there Kenneth" Kenneth waved back "Hi Auntie". He directed his attention to the girl sleeping on the couch; he raised one eyebrow "Mommy why does she look like you?" Kenneth was about to poke Emily's face before Cagalli stopped him "Don't do that she's sleeping" Kenneth nodded "That's your older sister Kenneth" Lacus said looking at her son.

"What? I'm younger than her?" Kenneth said surprise written on his face. "Yes by almost 1 year and a half" Kenneth faced flashed an angry face that caught their attention "What is it?" Cagalli asked. "Why does mommy have to have a girl first, I wanted to be born first" Lacus smiled "It's okay Ken" "Mom what's her name and why didn't I see her before?" Cagalli turned her stares to Lacus. "Well her name is Emily, and she lives with your daddy that's why you haven't seen her before"

"Oh okay" "Kenneth you know how to give yourself cereal, me and Auntie will meet you in the kitchen" Lacus said showing off her smile. "Okay!" Kenneth said running into the kitchen. "Well then Cagalli shall we?" Lacus said gesturing "We shall" Cagalli said smiling; they started walking towards the kitchen they stopped when they heard Emily mumble something "Daddy… Please don't leave Emily just yet" after Emily mumbled that sentence they heard crying sounds right after. Cagalli quickly ran towards her "She might be having that dream again" Cagalli started stroking her hair "its okay Emily" she wiped the tears from her eyes. Soon the crying died down and she went back to sleeping peacefully.

"Does she have nightmares often?" Lacus asked feeling concerned for her daughter. "Not often but when she does it's of the same thing" Cagalli said getting up "She gets nightmares of Kira leaving her?" Cagalli nodded "Yeah, she means like Kira dying, because when Emily was about 6 or 7 months old Kira promised that he wouldn't leave her ever" she continued "He promised her no matter where Kira is in the world he'll always find a way back to Emily" "She's like you on most levels not liking war, and crying over a lost one" Cagalli said looking at Emily. Silence reigned for a bit "Let's not dwell on this subject lets go to the kitchen" "Oh right" Cagalli then grabbed Lacus and dragged her into the kitchen.

* * *

"No! No! No!" said an angry Kira as he smashed his hand onto the table. "Kira they are still far away" Mu said trying to up an argument. "I do not care if they're far away we are going to get ready today! No exceptions!" Kira said crossing his arms. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Considering that you found out a few days ago?" Silence reigned over the board "Well I guess I got my answer Meyrin please get Intel to check and recheck I want accurate information please" Meyrin got up from her chair; she nodded and quickly walked out of the room. "The rest of you get everyone practicing, and training I will not take any risks" Kira said walking towards a windows. Everyone got up and quickly left, except Murrue she walked up to Kira and placed on hand on his shoulder. "How am I going to tell her Ms. Murrue? How will I keep my promise to her?" Kira said leaning his head against the window. "I'm sure you'll know how when it comes" she said smiling, Kira sighed "I hope so" before both of them walked out of the boardroom to prepare for what is to come.

* * *

Lacus and Cagalli were talking like usual making up for the time lost, when they heard Emily wake up saying "Daddy? Daddy?" Cagalli immediately walked out of the kitchen to Emily. "Daddy left awhile back" she said taking Emily in her arms. "Can we go see daddy?" "You know you can't" Cagalli said cradling Emily in her arms. "Are you hungry?" Emily looked over to the person who asked. Emily's face then showed an angry face as she shook her head violently tears rolling down her face as she quickly hopped off Cagalli's lap running towards the nearest corner. Emily then leaned herself against the wall and opened up pictures of herself and Kira as she held onto her blanket and pillow tightly.

"It's okay Lacus you tried, she is just like Kira stubborn" Cagalli said standing up, "She must really not like me huh?" "Hey don't be so down she's only 4" Cagalli said walking towards Emily who sat in a corner. Once the adults reached her, they watched as Emily pressed a button on the watched that brought up a calling screen she clicked the one that said 'Daddy'. She waited until Kira picked up the other end. Soon Emily could see her father and he could see her daughter. Kira frowned when he saw Emily's face.

"What's wrong princess?" he asked "Can you come back now?" Emily said her eyes pleading. "You know daddy's at work honey" Kira said stating the obvious "Please daddy?" Kira sighed "I can't go there now since daddy's at work but I can come pick you up 1 hour early okay?" Emily nodded her head "Okay" Kira smiled "Be good to your Auntie and mommy until I get there later" Emily nodded "Love you pumpkin" "Love you too daddy" then the line when dead.

"Emily?" Cagalli said lightly tapping Emily on the shoulder, Emily quickly shot up and pushed herself into Cagalli's arms crying. Cagalli picked her up and cradled Emily in her arms "Daddy wouldn't like you crying you know" Emily nodded as she leaned the side of her body against Cagalli's. Emily then took the time to reopen the slide that had the pictures of her and Kira, and decided to go through them all. She smiled as she came across one photo of them making funny faces, she giggled when she flipped to a photo of them wearing funny clothing. Emily then took the time to tell Cagalli and her mom about each funny photo that herself and Kira taken together. Which both thought was pretty cool.

"Kira has done a lot to keep her happy" Lacus thought to herself smiling. Suddenly Kenneth walked into the living room "Can I see" Kenneth said grabbing for the thing that Emily was looking at, Emily quickly pulled the picture slide away from his grasps "You can't have it" "I know I just want to see" Kenneth said reaching again for the thing Emily was looking at "No! This is mine!" Emily said panicking, seeing Emily's reaction Lacus quickly stepped in "Kenneth no grabbing for things that you're not allowed to see" Kenneth turned towards her mom "What's is Emily looking at then?" "It's just pictures of her and your dad that's all". "I don't think daddy was a good daddy because he didn't help raise me" Kenneth said sitting down. "You shouldn't say that about your father" Lacus said "I agree". "Daddy is an amazing daddy!" Emily said her face written with anger as she stared at Kenneth.

Kenneth shook his head "Daddy will never be a good daddy until he goes away" he said crossing his arms "I understand you didn't know him but there is no need to put him down" said a frustrated Lacus. Emily looked at him her head tilted still registering what was just said, tears started flowing and a sad frown had found its way onto her face. Lacus and Cagalli looked at her with great concern, "Daddy promised he won't leave Emily" Emily said her speech all broken up "He made a promise!" she yelled clenching her blanket tightly. "Emily?" Cagalli asked. Emily just walked up to Kenneth showing him the hurt he just caused. She then started running towards the door she quickly opened the door and ran out as fast as her little legs can carry her.

"Emily!" Cagalli said running after her, Lacus quickly followed. They exited the house only to see Emily running for the front gates. Cagalli ran as fast as she could and fortunately made it to her before she got past the gate; she quickly grabbed her and started walking away from the house "No! Let me go!" Emily said crying as she struggled to get out of her grasp. "I promised your daddy that I'll watch you, and that's what I'll do" Cagalli said holding onto Emily tighter so that she would try and run away again. Emily then screamed "Let me go! I don't want to be here! I want to be with daddy!" she started kicking and hitting Cagalli. Cagalli quickly picked her up and carried her inside "This isn't going well".

Lacus watched as Cagalli brought an emotionally broken Emily inside, she saw how attached Emily was to Kira and how hurt she was when Kenneth said those hurtful things. Lacus then turned to her son "Kenneth go to your room now" she said calmly pointing to the stairs. "I didn't mean to" "I know you didn't dear, it's just you really hurt your sister" Kenneth nodded and walked up the stairs but didn't go into his room he stayed at the top of the stairs looking down at the three.

Once Kenneth wasn't in the living room she turned her attention to the emotionally broken Emily. "Emily its okay now" Cagalli said stroking Emily's hair, Emily just refused to listen she just cried, she hit, and she screamed "Daddy! Daddy! DADDY!" Lacus knelt beside the two "its okay now Emily" Emily shook her head "Daddy will never leave me, I know daddy better than anyone!" "I want daddy! I want daddy now!" Emily screamed right into Cagalli's ear. Cagalli tried to comfort her but Emily bit her hand, she pulled her hand back wincing in pain.

"I think we should call Kira now" Cagalli said looking at Lacus, she nodded. Cagalli then took the watch and said "Call 'daddy'" the slide quickly dialed the number and almost immediately Kira answered.

"Kira?" Cagalli said getting his attention.

"Hey how's-"Kira attention then focused on Emily who was crying and hitting Cagalli who sat there firm holding onto her.

Emily screamed "Daddy won't ever leave Emily! He promised! I want daddy now!" she said crying even louder.

"I'm on my way" Kira said, both Lacus and Cagalli nodded then the line died.

"Emily daddy's coming now" Lacus said trying to lighten the mood, "I want daddy here right now!" she said still struggling to get out of Cagalli's embrace. "Me too, I hope he comes soon" Cagalli said taking the beating.

It took 5 minutes for Kira to get there, but once he got there he didn't hesitate to enter the home considering that the door was already open. As soon as he step foot into the house he called out "Emily?" getting down on one knee. Hearing Kira's voice Emily quickly ran towards him hugging him tightly, crying uncontrollably, and screaming his name "Daddy! Daddy!" Kira instantly picked her up "Why is my baby girl crying?" Emily quickly buried her face into his neck "You will never leave Emily right?" she said still crying. Kira smiled "You know I will never leave you, and if I'm ever gone from you I will always find ways to come back to you" he said cradling Emily.

"G-good" Emily said her cries finally dying down. Kira then walked to the couch and sat down "Did you have that dream again Emily?" Emily nodded; she lifted her face off his shoulder and faced him face to face. "I'm sorry daddy" Emily said as tears started forming again. Kira smiled as he wiped the tears away "It isn't your fault pumpkin" he then placed a kiss on her forehead reassuring her. Kira than gave Emily her blanket, she brought it to her chest and rested her head back onto his shoulder.

Kira caressed her back "Go to sleep daddy will bring you home" Emily nodded and slowly but surely she finally fell into a soft and peaceful sleep. "That's much better" Cagalli said dropping herself onto the couch. "Not so easy isn't it?" Kira said teasing his sister "Hey I was doing fine until she ran out of the house" "Does she do this often?" Lacus asked not looking at Kira. "U-uh no, but when it does happen it's really bad" "So today happens to the day that it happens" Cagalli said facepalming herself. "Hey no worries, I'll bring Emily home and I'll pick you up later if you want" Kira said getting up. Lacus lightly placed a hand on Kira's arm holding onto it lightly, Kira stopped and looked back "C-can you stay for a little bit?" she said looking at him "Sorry" Lacus let go and Kira started walking towards the door, he stopped and said "Maybe next time" before walking out and down to his car.

After Kira left Lacus held her head low, Cagalli went over to her and placed one hand on her shoulder hugging her slightly "Hey at least you tried, on the plus side you got to speak with Emily in this house, and Kira said he could stay next time" she said reassuring her. "Yeah I guess you're right" she said smiling "Things are finally looking up".


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kenneth looked down onto the girls as questions raced through his mind, the one question that he really wanted to ask was 'Why does Kira dress the way he does'. Kenneth didn't give it much thought since he never knew who his father was, or what he worked as. He just presumed that he was a terrible dad because he wasn't there for his born or to even take care of him. He was also mind blown when he actually saw his dad for the first time, and he was even more surprised that he looked almost identical to his father. So being the curious child that he was he went down stairs to investigate his first witnesses were his Mother and his Auntie.

"Mommy, Auntie!" Kenneth said walking towards them. "Don't need to yell when we're this close dear" Lacus said turning her attention to her son. "Why does daddy wear weird clothes?" Kenneth said taking a seat next to his mom. Cagalli smiled "Yeah Mom why does daddy wear weird clothes?" she said relaxing on a couch opposite from Lacus. "Well children daddy works in the Military" "What spot?" Kenneth said. "He means what position" Cagalli stated. "Thank you Miss. Obvious" "That hurt you know" Cagalli said holding her hand to her chest "I'm glad it did" Lacus said playfully, the two laughed. "Anyways your daddy is the boss of the Army" "Is he higher than Uncle Athrun?" Lacus smiled "Way higher than Uncle Athrun" Cagalli looked at them "Totally" Kenneth chuckled "How did daddy get to be the boss?"

Lacus looked at Cagalli, and smiled. "Well Auntie care to tell Kenneth?" Cagalli sat up "It'll be my honor; me and your mommy made him the boss". Soon more questions popped into his mind instead of saying it in his mind he accidentally blurted it out "How did daddy join the army?" a long silence reigned over the conversation until Lacus spoke up "Well dear that's going to be a secret" she said smiling, Cagalli spaced out for a bit but presumed Lacus said something intelligent so she said "Indeed" Kenneth frowned "Does he ride a big robot too?" Cagalli smiled "Yeah he does" Lacus turned towards Kenneth "Go get your robot and show Auntie" Kenneth nodded and quickly ran to his room to get the robot. "Kenneth has a Gundam action figure?" "Yeah he does, wait until you see it". Cagalli just shrugged and laid back down onto the couch.

"I got it! Look Auntie look!" he said showing Cagalli an epic looking robot that he held in his hands. Cagalli raised one eye brow and said "Can I hold it?" Kenneth placed it in her hands and she sat up yet again. She smiled "Looks like this robot is more popular than your mom's job, Kenneth do you know what the name of this robot is?" Kenneth quickly answered "Easy, The Legon-""Mommy how do you say it?" She smiled "Le-gen-dary" he nodded "The Le-gen-dary Strike Freedom" he said triumphantly, Cagalli handed back the toy. "Good job Ken" giving him a high-five. "Why did you ask me to get it mom?" Kenneth said looking up at her. "Well this robot is what your daddy rides" Kenneth's eyes widened "Daddy rides this robot?" Lacus nodded "Your daddy is the hero who rides a hero robot" "Awesome!" Kenneth yelled.

"Hey Kenneth want to know a secret?" Kenneth's stares quickly turned towards Cagalli. "Do you know a robot called "The Freedom and The Strike?" Kenneth immediately replied "Yes! I want mommy to buy them but she keeps saying no" Lacus frowned "That's because you have that one" she said pointing to the toy in his hand. "Well your daddy saved your mommy with The Strike" she said smiling "He didn't save me" Cagalli smile got even bigger "You're right! Your daddy picked her up in space" Kenneth just stared listened not wanting to interrupt "Your daddy saved your mommy with The Freedom, and with the Strike Freedom" Kenneth spoke up "So mommy and daddy met in space?" Lacus sighed "Yes we met in space" Cagalli flashed an evil smile which caught Lacus's attention "Your mommy gave your daddy The Freedom and The Strike Freedom, she gave him The Freedom because she had a crush on your daddy, and then The Strike Freedom was their 2 year dating anniversary" Lacus blushed a bright red "Those were not the reasons at all Cagalli" "Eww mommy had a crush on daddy" both Kenneth and Cagalli laughed. "Your mommy was too shy to tell your daddy" Lacus blurted "I wasn't shy! I was just nervous!" Lacus said red still lingering in her cheeks. "And plus we were only 16!" "Oh mommy you're funny sometimes" Kenneth said as the laughter finally died down.

At this point Kenneth felt really bad, all this time he thought his dad was a bad dad. But he was clearly wrong his dad saved his mom a lot of times according to his Auntie, his dad was also cool he was the legendary Freedom pilot that saved everyone he was the Hero of the modern era. He also learned something he didn't know about his mom too, he learnt that she gave his dad the robot that he has in his hands, and that she had a crush on his dad ever since they laid eye contact on one another. Kenneth felt like he needed to apologize to his Mother, to his Auntie, and to his sister for the words he said earlier which he did.

"Mommy, Auntie?" Kenneth said lowering his head "Yes dear?" Lacus said looking at him. "I'm sorry" Lacus and Cagalli looked at him puzzled. "Sorry for what?" Cagalli said raising an eye brow "I'm sorry for saying bad things about daddy" Lacus smiled and hugged Kenneth "All is forgiven" "Yeah what your mom said" Cagalli said smiling. "Hey that reminds me I need to call Kira to see how Emily's doing" Lacus nodded. Cagalli reached for the phone in her pocket and dialed Kira's home phone. She put it on speaker so that everyone in the house could hear.

* * *

It has already been 2 hours since Kira took Emily home, which means both Kira and Emily missed lunch. When they got home, Kira brought Emily to his room where they took their naps. When they woke up it was already 1:30 and both Kira and Emily were very hungry. Kira cooked a quick meal that would satisfy their needs, after eating Kira and Emily decided to have cake for their late lunchtime snack. Once the cake was made and was ready to eat Caridad walked in surprised to see the two home, Kira decided to tell her later and asked her if she would join them for cake which she happily accepted. They were in the middle of their cake eating when the phone when off.

"I'll get it" Kira said getting up, he walked to the phone and looked at the caller 'Cagalli' he picked up.

"What do you want Cagalli?" Kira said his mouth full of cake.

"Wow how rude, and don't talk with your mouth full"

Kira decided to tease Cagalli a bit "Sorry but this cake is really good isn't that right Emily?" "Yup!"

"What you're having cake without me?!" said an angered Cagalli

"Yeah Emily and I decided to have the cake now so we did"

"Wait until I get home! So….anyways how's Emily?"

"Emily tell Auntie how are you" Kira then put the phone on speaker "I'm good Auntie!"

"That's good anyways I was wondering if I could eat dinner here"

"U-uh sure? As long as you don't throw food at the Chairwoman"

"Hey I'm not that childish!

"Yeah okay there" Kira said laughing

Emily looked at Kira, for some reason she wanted to see her mom again, every fibre of her being told her not to, but her heart told her otherwise. She also wanted to see Kenneth again, despite Kenneth saying mean things about her father she felt like they could get along considering they were relatively the same age and they could play tag and other child things. So she asked her father a question that brought a smile to his face.

"Daddy when do I get to see mommy again?" Kira looked at her "Well tomorrow since its Peace day" Emily's face soon lit up "Really?!" "Of course if that's what you want"

"Anyways Cagalli I need to finish this delicious cake" he said back to teasing Cagalli

"Save me a piece!"

"No guarantees!" Kira said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Cagalli grunted and put the phone back into her pocket she then turned her attention to Lacus who was grinning "Why are you smiling?" Lacus snapped out of her Trans "Emily wants to see me again" she grinned even wider "Okay Miss sunshine, we are not out of the wood just yet" "Yeah you're right, what would you guys want for dinner?" "I don't know" Kenneth looked at his Auntie and looked back at his mom he shrugged "Then you'll have to eat what I cook then" "Okay" Cagalli then called "TV on" the TV turned on she flipped to the news channel and the main headline was "**Commander Zala's suspension** **lifted by board approved by Commander Yamato**" "Just in time for Peace day" Cagalli said "Auntie switch it to my show!" Kenneth said looking at Cagalli "And what show is that?" "The kids channel!" Cagalli facepalmed "Oh right".

For the next few hours Auntie and Kenneth sat in front of the TV watching show after show as Lacus cooked their meal. Cagalli and Kenneth bonded over the few hours, Kenneth got to know Cagalli better and same with Cagalli. Soon they could smell food that came from the kitchen they both shot up and ran towards the kitchen, they raced for the chairs at the table and sat there awaiting the food that made their taste buds go crazy. "Hungry I see?" Kenneth looked at the food on the stove "Yeah!" Lacus smiled "You'll need to wait for a little I'm almost done" she said, making Cagalli and Kenneth wait.

Once the food was cooked and was handed out, Kenneth and Cagalli wasted no time they went straight into eating the food that was prepared for them. "Eager are we?" Lacus said sitting down, she didn't get a response because the 'kids' were too busy eating their dinner. She smiled and joined them. They ate and shared laughs, but finally their dinner had come to a close. "Man you cook way better than Kira" Cagalli said letting out a big burp. "Well that isn't really lady like" Lacus said finishing up the food on her plate. Cagalli shrugged "Thanks for the dinner, I'll call Kira to pick me up" "Aww, bye Auntie" Kenneth said hugging Cagalli slightly, she smiled and gladly returned the hug. "Kenneth mind helping me with the dishes?" "Okay!" Kenneth said shooting up from his chair. Cagalli got up and walked towards the living room to call Kira.

She dialed his phone, and waited for an answer which she didn't get until 10 minutes after the original call.

"Hello?" Kira said his voice sounding like her just woke up.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Cagalli said yelling into the phone.

"Quiet down, Emily's sleeping and I just woke up due to you"

"Who sleeps after dinner?"

"Who doesn't sleep after dinner? Anyways what do you want?"

"Well I want you to pick me up"

"Ugh, let me finish my nap first"

"You can finish your nap after you pick me up"

"Can't Lacus drive you or something?"

"Stop being lazy and get your butt here!"

"Ugh! Fine be there in 5 minutes"

"Good" Cagalli said hanging up his phone.

Lacus approached her, "What did Kira say?" "Well he just woke up, and he's coming now he'll be here in 5 minutes". Lacus giggled "He just woke up?" "Yeah him and Emily probably took their nap together" Lacus looked at her "Do Emily and Kira sleep together all the time?" Cagalli smiled "Yeah they do, she has her own room she just doesn't like sleeping in it… You jealous?" she said crossing her arms. "I am not jealous! I think it's cute" Lacus said blushing from embarrassment. "Whatever you say Ms. Jealousy" silence reign over to two. "Where's Ken?" Cagalli said. "Oh he's in his room playing with his toys".

After the conversation between the two died down yet again; Cagalli's mind started racing, questions popped in and out of her mind. The question that wouldn't leave her mind was 'Why did she do it?' she knew it would bring down the mood between them, and would jeopardise the reconnection that they just built up but she had to know.

"Hey Lacus?" Cagalli said hesitantly, Lacus noticed her uneasiness and said "What's wrong?" Cagalli looked down at her arms that she had already crossed "Sorry for asking but why did you do it?" Lacus froze "I had a tiny taste of alcohol, I thought I would have had a better tolerance to it but didn't. I became drunk due to my low tolerance to alcohol, and that so happened to be that Athrun got drunk too. Then the next thing I knew I wake up to me nude in a bed with Athrun". She said as tears started rolling down her cheeks, her mind going overdrive showing flashback, after flashback of that day. Suddenly Lacus pushed herself into Cagalli giving her a big embrace "I'm sorry for causing you pain, I didn't mean to" she said crying softly onto Cagalli's shoulder.

Cagalli didn't want to believe the words that came out of her mouth, but her mind, her heart told her otherwise. Cagalli hugged back as she too started crying "_Am I crying?" _she thought to herself. "No I'm sorry for thinking so wrong of you for the past few years". Soon they pulled away from the hug wiping the eyes from the tears. They smiled "Thank you for reaccepting me Cagalli" Lacus said smiling at her "No thank you" Soon a car pulled up in the driveway revealing a man dress in pjs yelling "Hurry up Cagalli I have a nap to finish!" Kira said as he waited in the car. The two looked at him "Kira's here now" Lacus said a bit disappointed "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Cagalli said suddenly pulling Lacus into a hug, Lacus smiled and returned the hug "Thanks for coming" "Don't mention it". Both broke free from the hug "Goodbye Cagalli" "See ya!" Cagalli said walking out the door to the car, before she entered the car she waved goodbye before entering. Lacus waved back and closed the door.

Kira looked at her one eye brow raised "I saw that hug you know" Cagalli smiled "That's the point; I actually had a fun time there! And I'm pretty sure Lacus is a better and **safer **cook than you" Kira smirked "That's good that you guys made up" Kira said finally pulling out of the driveway. "And I also found out the real reason" Cagalli said hesitantly "You wake me up from my nap, and now you tell me this? And on top of that I have a march to prepare for" Kira said a bit annoyed "Fine I'll get Lacus to tell you the truth" "Okay have fun trying to find me" _"What has gotten into them?"._

Lacus looked out her window as she watched them pull out and drive away. She sighed "_I just want us to_ _be a family again_" "Mom! Where's my pjs!" Kenneth said standing at the top of the stairs. Lacus turned her attention to Kenneth "Go to your room I'll get your clothes" when she got her legs moving again, she tried to get her mind off Kira but couldn't "_I'll tell him the truth, I'll to whatever it takes to be a family again_" That was the last thing she thought before entering Kenneth's room.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the morning of the Peace day march, and for the Yamato household it was hectic. Kira was running around the house getting himself situated, Kira almost forgot to eat breakfast Luckily Emily got him to eat before they had to leave. "Emily are you ready?" Kira said walking into his room "Yeah!" Emily yelled. Cagalli sat down on a couch as she watched Kira bounce from room to room looking for something "Looking for something?" "Yeah I may have misplaced my helmet?" Kira said walking back into his room. "How do you lose your helmet?" Kira shrugged, he walked into the living room and just stood there thinking. Soon his eyes lit up when he remembered where he put it.

He clicked a button on his wristwatch it brought up a slide and Kira started looking through the data stored, he then clicked something on the slide closing it. Kira then held out his hand and soon Cagalli and Emily could see a helmet materialize in his hand, once it finished Kira said "Found it! Now let's go I'm going to be late" Kira said walking out towards his car.

* * *

"Ken! Hurry up and get dressed, mommy's going to be late" Lacus said getting herself dressed. "But I'm watching TV!" Kenneth said sitting in the couch in the living room. "Turn off the TV, get changed, and brush your teeth mommy has to be downtown in a few minutes" Lacus said walking out her room down to the living room to hurry up her son. "5 more minutes mom" Kenneth said "Sorry dear but we need to go soon, you can hang out with Auntie there" Lacus said crossing her arms. "And if you're good then maybe I'll buy you the other robots you want" Kenneth's face lit up "Really?!" Lacus smiled "Only if you hurry up" she didn't get a response she just watched as Kenneth ran up the stairs and to his room.

"_I'll tell him today_" Lacus thought to herself before heading up the stairs to get herself ready.

* * *

During the car ride, Kira knew what the presider would be and his mind kept running simulations over and over again. Suddenly a caller interface popped up and moved to the side so that it wouldn't block Kira's view of the road.

"Kira you heading to the building?" Mu asked

"Yeah why?"

"Something urgent came up" that sentence quickly got Kira's attention. Kira looked at him puzzled, Kira quickly got an idea of what was 'urgent' but he needed to get confirmation. He watched as Mu nodded slightly causing Kira to hit his wheel hard.

"I'll be there" Kira said before cutting the transmission.

Everyone in the car looked at him "Kira what happened?" Cagalli asked he looked at her "I'll tell you after Peace day is over". Kira said not wanting to talk. "_Why does it have to happen now?" _ he thought before grunting "Daddy?" Emily said looking at her father. Kira looked up and saw Emily's smile that she loved to show. "Thank you honey" Kira said returning the kind gesture to his daughter.

Once Kira got to the building everyone quickly got out of the car, and Kira quickly rushing inside. They quickly made their way to the boardroom, Kira being the first to enter said "Is this for reals?" walking towards Mu. He nodded "Yeah it is" Kira turned to Meyrin "How far out are they?" "About a few hours out" Kira looked at her "Can you get me linked up so that I am updated real time on their movement?" Meyrin nodded and quickly went to work. "In the meantime get the troops ready" Athrun nodded and went to the hangers to warn them about the pending dangers.

"I presume that everything is ready for the speech today?" Mu nodded "We'll march all the way downtown" "Security is in place correct?" Mu nodded again. Kira set his helmet down on the table and grabbed his uniform hat, "You know I'm not wear this until we get to our destination" Murrue smiled "Like always" Kira smiled "I guess we'll head down to the hangers too, Meyrin you can walk up to me during the speech to tell me when it's done" She nodded and everyone started to clear out of the boardroom.

Everyone in the boardroom headed towards their own hanger, once everyone got into their perspective hangers Kira and his family were the only ones left in the lift. "Kira you need to stop stressing out" Cagalli said looking at Kira. "Easy for you to say" Kira said looking at Cagalli "Daddy where will I go?" Emily said looking up at her father "You will be with Auntie on stage, daddy will join you there" Kira said as he finally felt the lift come to a stop. The doors opened and everyone walked out they walked to a set of giant metal doors, Kira swiped a security card and soon the giant doors began to open revealing a dark room. Kira walked in and the lights turned on one by one revealing Kira's mobile suit and every personal belonging he had in there.

"Daddy your robot is huge!" Emily said looking up at the Strike Freedom "Yeah, your mom gave this to me" Kira said as he put an earpiece in his ear. "Mommy gave you this?" Kira nodded, he looked over to Cagalli "I think Auntie would love to tell you how your mommy and I met" Emily nodded and ran towards "Auntie tell me!" Cagalli was about to turn to Kira for help but he had already went up to the cockpit to get everything ready. "I'll tell you after the ceremony" Emily frowned "Okay"

"Alright I should get going" Kira said grabbing his helmet he went over and hugged Emily "See you soon pumpkin" Emily returned the hug "Okay" they broke the hug and Kira started walking towards the Strike Freedom. Cagalli yelled "Wait! Lacus isn't here!" Kira turned "I know she isn't she is there already" he then continued walking. He got onto the rope and he was raised off the ground to the cockpit. Before he entered he yelled "Emily you look so small from down here!" Suddenly his earpiece received a transmission "Kira you ready to go?" Kira replied "Yeah I'll be right out" Kira was about to enter the cockpit when he was stopped "Kira! Kira! She's here!" Cagalli yelled Kira looked over the side and saw another pink headed person down there. He sighed and took the rope and descended.

"Lacus what are you doing here?" Kira eyes widened when Lacus just walked up to him wrapping her arms around his body, she buried her face inside his chest as she cried softly. "Um Lacus?" Kira said still puzzled from what Lacus just did. She lifted her face off his chest saying "I so sorry, please give me another change… Please" she said as she buried her face back into Kira's chest. Kira was still puzzled and looked up to see Cagalli's or Emily's reaction and what he saw made his eyes widened he saw a miniature him playing with Emily. Cagalli saw Kira reaction and mouthed the words "Told you", Kira then turned his attention to Lacus "Is that?" Lacus nodded "That's Kenneth"

Kira felt a tear run down his face, Lacus removed her arms from around him and looked up she didn't have time to say anything because Kira quickly pulled her into an embrace "I'm so sorry" Kira said hugging Lacus as tightly as he could. Lacus wrapped her arm around his neck and did the same "Please forgive me" she whispered. Kira placed his forehead against Lacus's saying "No forgive me" Lacus smiled and hugged him "Thank you" in the background they could hear Cagalli and Caridad say "Awe" While the two children said "Eww" Lacus broke the embrace when she heard ringing. Kira clicked his earpiece "Yeah?" "Hurry up we are going to be late" Kira slapped his face "Right I just got held up I'll be there". He turned towards Lacus "After I'm gone I need you to hurry or you'll be late" Lacus nodded and walked towards the kids.

Kira ran towards the rope, and he was brought up to the cockpit. He looked down and said "Kenneth do you like my robot?" Kenneth jumped up and down "Yeah it's so cool!" Kira smiled "Go behind the doors there so that you'll be safe when I lift off" The adults nodded and brought the kids to safety. Kira hopped into the cockpit, he put on his helmet and said "Meyrin give me the go ahead"

"X20A Strike Freedom flight path is clear, launch when ready!"

"Kira Yamato Strike Freedom launching!" he said flying out of his hanger and into the sky. Everyone watched as Kira disappeared into the sky. Lacus smiled "Come on, or else we are going to be late" everyone nodded as they started heading out of Kira's hanger.

Kira flew through the sky when Mu popped up on his screen "What took you so long" Kira smiled "I told you I was held up" "Okay well we'll have to wait for a bit since we are doing the fly by" Kira nodded and landed by the other's as they waited for their call. "Mu when do we go?" "When we see fireworks in the sky" Kira nodded "Better then get comfortable"

* * *

Cagalli looked at Lacus; she smiled "Congratulations!" Lacus blushed "Thank you, but I'm pretty sure it will get some getting used to" Cagalli laughed "Yeah I guess since you both are slow" Lacus smiled "Anyways let's go take our seats, the march are going to start soon" Lacus said. They approached their seats and sat down, Kenneth sat on Lacus's lap, and Emily sat on Cagalli's. Beside them were the Board excluding Shinn, Luna, Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, Mu, and of course Kira.

Soon the march started, Alliance soldiers walking down the street followed by mobile suits that followed behind them walking. The kids were having fun watching Cagalli pointed towards the sky and soon fireworks went off captivating the audience and everyone on stage.

* * *

"That's our sign" Mu said lifting off, soon one by one they launched "Okay guys formation" Kira said as he moved towards the front of the pack. "Let's do this" Kira said as he led the board towards the stage, Soon in the distance everyone could hear something coming they turned in that direction and saw The Strike Freedom fly by with a few mobile suits following behind. Everyone watched as they flew over them, a line of sparkles floating down to the people as Kira pasted them. They watched as the mobile suits land, all the cockpits opened as they pilots got out and approached the stage each one of them taking a seat.

Emily ran over to her father and sat down on his lap, Kira wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his body. Lacus then approached the stand as she said a speech to both nations; during the speech Emily and Kira were talking when Meyrin approached Kira from behind. She tapped his shoulder getting his attention he turned and heard Meyrin whispered "They are about 1 hour out" Kira's eyes widened he nodded and told her "Keep me updated" Meyrin nodded and went back to her seat, Kira then leaned forward and saw Mu looking at him. Kira nodded and both himself and Kira stood up, Kira kneeled down and whispered "Emily go with Auntie for a bit, me and Uncle need to go somewhere" Emily frowned "Why daddy?" Kira kissed her on the forehead "Daddy will be right back okay?" Emily nodded and gave him a big hug "Be safe" Kira returned the hug "I will I promise".

Emily then walked to Cagalli and climbed onto her lap, Cagalli and everyone else looked at Kira and Mu with a puzzled expression written on their faces. Lacus stopped midsentence and saw Kira stand up she mouthed "Where are you going?" Kira walked up to her and whispered into her ear "Something important came up me and Mu need to go" Lacus nodded. Kira and Mu then started walking towards their mobile suits. Everyone watched as they got into them and lifted off, they watched as they went straight into the sky disappearing behind the clouds.

After they disappeared from site Lacus turned back to the audience "I'm sorry for the interruption" she then went on to continue to the speech being sidetracked by one question _"What exactly are they doing?"_

* * *

"Kira do you see them?" Mu said as he scanned space for any sign, "They should be-" Kira stopped when he saw something coming in fast. Mu saw what Kira was looking at and said "Those must be our target" Kira nodded "We need to delay their attack" "Agreed" Mu and Kira started flying towards the group of enemy mobile suits "Hey old man I bet I can take out more mobile suits than you" Mu chuckled "You're on" That was the last thing he said before entering battle with Kira.

* * *

The ceremony took only a few more minutes to finish, when it did they had their closing and everyone went on to enjoy Peace day. Lacus approached everyone "Where did those two go?" They shrugged, Lacus frowned "Well thanks for your help" Cagalli walked up to Lacus "Do you mind if we stay at your house until Kira comes back?" Lacus smiled "Sure"

**Meanwhile in space**

"What the heck is that!" Kira yelled "I don't know but we need to shoot it down!" Mu yelled back, Kira nodded and they charged towards it. They heard a voice come from within "Ultimate Coordinator, this is Exodia! A taste of what's to come!" Soon the machine opened up and inside they saw something charging up "Mu we can't let that think hit Plants!" Mu nodded as they both stood in front of the machine. The two observed as it was about to fire. Kira activated Full burst mode as he countered the blast, both beams hit straight on. Exodia exploded sending out a shockwave hitting Kira dead on as he hurtled down towards The Plants Kira screamed "Ah!" "Kira!" Mu yelled as he flew down trying to catch him.

"Athrun! Come in Athrun!" Mu yelled. Luckily the board had returned to the building "Yeah?" Athrun said as the board gathered around him "Kira was shot down he is falling towards the Plants, have the ground cleared and come help me!" Mu said cutting the connection as they re-entered The Plants atmosphere. "You heard him let's move!" Everyone scrambled, all everyone could see in the night sky was mobile suits filling it up.

Lacus, Cagalli, and Caridad watched "What's happening?" "I don't know" Caridad said. They stared at the sky as they saw something bright come plummeting down towards the surface. "What's that?!" Lacus said pointing at the sky. They witnessed mobile suits trying to slow it down to no success; instead they directed the fireball down to a big body of water. Cagalli and Lacus decided to run towards the body of water as Military men surrounded the lake emergency crews waiting on the side, they waited until the fireball crash landed in the water as it sank slowly to the bottom.

Then they saw Mu land as he descended from his cockpit he took off his helmet and started running towards the water saying "Get the crane out hurry up! Kira's down there!" Once everyone heard that it was Kira everyone kicked it into high gear as they tried to fish Kira and the Strike Freedom out of the water. "Is he surfacing?" Mu yelled making everyone work faster, divers quickly jumped into the water to try and get Kira out of his cockpit. They rose from the water "We can't open the cockpit! It's jammed" Mu eyes widened "Hurry up we are running out of time!".

Cagalli looked at Lacus as she stared at the water "Lacus?" Lacus felt tears roll down her face "Kira's down there" she said pushing herself into Cagalli's arms embracing her tightly. Cagalli started crying too "He'll be okay". They watched as they slowly pulled the Strike Freedom out of the water, once the cockpit was out of the water everyone rushed over trying to open it. Finally the cockpit doors slightly opened and everyone had to pry it the rest of the way, once it was opened wide enough everyone helped pull out the motionless Kira out of the cockpit, Mu quickly removed Kira helmet yelling "Kira!" everyone gathered around them.

Feeling that he could actually breath again Kira took all the air he could get in before gagging out the water from his lungs. Lacus pushed everyone out of the way, as she pulled Kira into her arms into hugging him tightly, tears rolling down her eyes as she cried. "Kira you okay?" Mu asked. Kira nodded as he breathed heavily "Yeah I'm okay, I just need to lay down" Mu looked at him "What about The Strike Freedom?" Kira managed to say "It didn't sustain major damage so it's okay to pilot just need to empty out the water" Mu nodded and told the men to bring The Strike Freedom to Kira's hanger.

"Why?" Lacus said still crying into Kira's chest, "You shouldn't hug me you're going to catch a cold" Lacus shook her head "I don't care" Kira smiled "Well thank you for your concern but I should really get standing" Lacus removed herself from Kira allowing him to stand. As Kira tried to get up he stumbled and almost fell over luckily Mu caught him "Thanks" Kira said as he put one arm around his shoulder. "Do you expect to stand right after you got shot down?" Kira chuckled "I guess not"

"Where shall we bring him?" Mu asked looking at Cagalli and Lacus, Cagalli instantly said "To Lacus's house" Mu nodded and the four started walking towards her house, Lacus walked alongside Kira as she thought, she thought and thought until she came to a decision. "Kira as Supreme Chairwoman I'm demanding that you stay home tomorrow" The three looked at her "Lacus-"Kira was cut off by Lacus "That's an order" Kira sighed "Alright, Mu will take my place tomorrow then" he nodded and the four continued walking. Once they got to Lacus's house Mu let go of Kira "I think you can make it up to a room" Kira nodded and whispered something to Mu "We need to discuss this when I get back" Mu nodded. "I'll send a doctor here to do a checkup" "Alright, see you Monday" Mu waved and started walking back to assist with the cleanup.

Once Kira closed the door, Cagalli asked "Kira are you okay?" he smiled "I'm fine I just need to lay down, is Emily sleeping?" Cagalli nodded. Kira sighed and started heading towards the stairs, the two watched as Kira slowly made his way to the stairs. Along the way he stumbled and Lacus quickly went to his aid as she helped him get up stairs "Thank you" Lacus smiled.

"_What happened up there?_" Lacus thought to herself, once they made it to the top of the stairs Kira asked "Where will I be staying?" Lacus pointed "My room" Kira looked at her as he noticed a slight blush on Lacus's cheeks. He smiled "Very well" Lacus then helped Kira into her room "Wait here I'll get some dry clothes" he looked at her puzzled "I'm not wearing your clothes Lacus" she giggled "You left some of your clothes here" she said before disappearing to get them.

Once she returned she handed the clothes to Kira, she then sat down on the bed; she watched as Kira removed his uniform top and the under shirt he wore. Lacus then started blushing like mad when she saw how toned his body was, her 'handsome' sight quickly disappeared when Kira put on a dry shirt. He turned around and saw Lacus staring at him, a blush very visible on her cheeks. Kira scratched his head "I think I should go change in the washroom" Lacus nodded and Kira walked into Lacus's washroom to change pants.

"_I can't believe he caught me looking_" Lacus thought to herself before burying her face into one of the pillows. She didn't notice Kira walk out of the washroom calling her name "Lacus? Lacus?" getting no response Kira tapped her shoulder "Lacus?" Lacus quickly shot up "Yes?" "Where do I put my clothes?" "Just leave them on the floor" Kira nodded and dropped his clothes near one of the chairs in the room before joining Lacus in bed. Lacus was still embarrassed from before, she didn't bother to look at Kira. "_Should I kiss him?"_ Lacus thought to himself, she decided to go for it but when she turned over she was met by a sleeping Kira. She frowned but instead of kissing him, she kissed him on the cheek before turning back over and snuggling closer to him. "_What happened in space?"_ Lacus thought to herself before falling victim to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short! I am also sorry if there are also spelling and grammar mistakes!

Until Next time -Triple U

* * *

The Next day

Kira woke up his sight a blur; he felt the warmth of a body figure in front of him, the body slim. "Why do I see pink?" he asked himself, his mind still a blur, his eyesight blocked by something in front of him. He watched as the thing in front of him turned over facing him face to face. Kira's eyesight soon adjusted and was fixed on a beautiful smile that he recognized almost instantly. He either fell asleep again with Emily. But his suspicions were proved wrong; the figure was taller and more adult like he searched through his memories as he recalled himself crashing down to Plants, him being pulled out of the water, and him being helped into a house. He mumbled "Pink" when suddenly it hit him like a brick wall. Lacus was there she witnessed the whole thing, "So this is Lacus" he smiled.

Lacus smiled "Good morning" Kira happily replied "Good morning" they took the time to stare at each other enjoying their presence when their door suddenly swung open. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Soon two young children ran towards the bed the climbed it and started jumping up and down. Cagalli waked into the room he sleep disturbed from the noise "Well well look what we have hear" Kira looked at her "It's not what you think" she smiled "I know, let's go to the amusement park today" the kids looked at her "What's an am-use-ment park?" Cagalli smiled "It's a park that has rides and lots of fun things" They turned towards their parents "Can we go please!" Kira sighed he flipped over and put a pillow over his head "Ask mommy" The kids started to annoy their mother, they begged and begged until Lacus finally broke "Okay we can go" they screamed "Yay!" they jumped off the bed and ran towards Cagalli they grabbed her hands. "Auntie come play with us" Cagalli didn't get time to respond because she was quickly dragged out of the room.

Lacus smiled and turned her attention back to Kira, she poked him "Kira?" no response "Hey Kira?" still no response. Lacus lifted up they pillow and was met by a sleeping Kira, "_He must be still tired_" she decided to leave him be, so she got up and when down to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

* * *

Kira grunted "Ugh so tired" he flipped back over onto his back, he laid there staring at the ceiling in complete silence when his stomach growled "Guess it's time to eat" Kira sat up and allowed his feet to touch the floor he stood up he held out his arms to help him get used to standing after all it wasn't that long ago when he was shot down for the first time since the Second Bloody Valentine. After he regained his balance he started walking towards the door, he walked down the stairs and heard everyone having a good time.

He smiled "_It feels like we are a normal family again_" Cagalli spoke "Glad you can be joining up Kira, come take a seat" Kira scratched his head "Thank you" he sat down he eyeball the food, Emily walked up to him and waved her arms in front of her father. Kira smiled and picked her up, he brought her to his lap "Did you sleep well yesterday?" Emily nodded "Daddy where did you go yesterday?" The adults soon stared at Kira; they wondered will he tell her what actually happened? "Well daddy and your Uncle Mu had to go meet someone" Emily looked at him "Who did you meet?" Kira tightened his grip around her. His voice sounded cold it had a slight evil to it, "We met someone very, very important" Luckily the children were too young to recognize the way that Kira said it, but the parents understood, they understood that something happened up there and that it wasn't good, not good at all.

Emily smiled, she took her father's plate and placed food on it she moved the spoon up to her father's mouth and said "Say ahh!" Kira smiled "Daddy knows how to feed himself" Emily giggled and shook her head "No daddy's now Emily's baby now say ahh" Kira pouted "That's not fair, daddy use to feed you too you know" Emily looked at him "But I'm a big girl now so I get to feed daddy" she said moving the spoon closer to his mouth. Kira moved his head back "You can feed daddy when he is old" Emily quickly put the spoon in his mouth "Good daddy" Emily took the spoon out of his mouth and went back to the plate to get more food. "That wasn't fair" Emily placed her hand on her father's mouth "No talking with your mouth food" he frowned and stopped chewing. Emily placed the spoon down and placed her hands on her hips "Bad baby you have to chew the food" she placed her hands on Kira's jaw and started moving it up and down helping Kira chew the food.

"Isn't that cute" Cagalli said looking at Emily as she fed her father, "She must do this often at their home" Caridad nodded "She always feeds Kira because now a days he'll forget to eat" Cagalli added "Because of work" Lacus nodded

"See daddy you're all done" Kira smiled "Thank you pumpkin" he hugged Emily "Now I see you didn't eat either so now daddy will feed you" Emily shook her head "It's okay Emily can feed herself" Kira leaned over and grabbed her plate "You fed daddy and now daddy will feed his little girl" he filled the spoon with food "Say ahh" instead of resisting she opened her mouth and allowed her father to feed her. The family stayed at the table for a little while, they waited for everyone to finish eating of course Emily and Kira were talking like usual. "Alright go play, I'll go home and get your clothes Emily" she nodded and went off to play with Kenneth leaving the adults in the kitchen.

"The doctor isn't here" Lacus said looking at the door, Kira shrugged "I'll go get Emily's clothes" Cagalli nodded and Kira went out the door and started walking towards his house. "The board knows something we don't" Cagalli looked at her "They always know things that we don't" Caridad added "By his voice earlier you know it's not good" Cagalli nodded "This is the first time Kira has been shot down in a long time, something strong must have done that because no human can" Lacus sighed "Yeah"

Everyone waited around until Kira came back; he gave Emily her clothes and helped her change. Lacus did the same with Kenneth, Cagalli and Caridad didn't need to change because they already did so. Once everyone changed they all waited down in the living room "Alrighty ready to go?" The kids started jumping up and down "Yes!" he smiled "Mom are you coming too?" she shook her head "I'll stay here" Kira nodded "Alright let's get going" the kids charged towards the doors the adults laughter "What car are we talking?" Kira smiled "Mine" they nodded and went outside.

Everyone hopped into Kira's car, Cagalli helped put the kid's seatbelts on and once everyone got settled Kira started driving away. The kids looked out the window and stared at the beach, they watched as people had fun in the sun like always. "Daddy when can we go to the beach again?" Emily asked he looked at the rear-view mirror "We can go any day you just have to tell daddy" "Okay!" Emily said as she started talking to her brother. "Look at all the people" Lacus said also taking a peak at the view, Kira whispered "Too bad it will be ruined soon" Lacus looked at him her face written with confusion, Cagalli had heard the same thing "What do you mean Kira?" he sighed "Cagalli I need you to stay up here for a little bit" "Why?" "Don't ask just trust me" she nodded. Once they drove past the building a caller interface popped up it was the board.

Kira answer "Hi Mu"

"Hey kid you doing fine?"

Kira nodded "Just taking the kids to the amusement park"

"How long are you going to be there today?"

Emily yelled "The whole day!"

Kira smiled "Probably until 3 o'clock"

"Okay good because we need to talk about…"

"Yeah, I'll be there don't worry"

Lacus joined in "What are you guys going to discuss?"

Mu looked at Kira "You didn't tell them?"

"No I haven't"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Lacus since she was ignored the first time.

"I'll see you later Mu"

"Yeah see ya kid"

The call went dead and Kira continued driving, Cagalli and Lacus looked at him "Aren't you going to tell us?" Kira looked up into the rear-view as he stared at Emily he sighed and said "I'll tell you guys later, at least where Emily can't hear it" the two nodded and kept quiet until they got to the amusement park.

"We're here" Kira said as he put the car into park and turned off the engine, the kids looked outside the window their eyes widened "Kids stay close to Auntie" Kira said getting out of the car, every adult did the same. Emily and Kenneth were the last ones in the car, Kira walked over to Emily as he watched her try to unbuckle the seatbelt "Daddy can you help please?" Kira smiled "Sure" he took Emily's hand and placed it on the red button "Click it Emily" Emily clicked the button and she heard a clicking sound and she pushed herself into her father's arms. "Yay daddy! I did it!" Kira smiled "Yeah" he carried her out the car since she was the last one in it.

He locked the doors and joined the rest; once he got to everyone he put Emily back onto her feet as they all started to walk towards the entrance. When the walked inside the walls of the amusement park, they did a 360 scan of the place their mouths hung slightly they quickly grabbed Cagalli's hand and said "Come on Auntie!" they started pulling Cagalli in one direction "H-Hey wait for the rest" Kira smiled "We'll meet you there" The children didn't stop they just pulled Cagalli with them because they wanted to go on the rides. Lacus and Kira watched as the kids dragged Cagalli down the strip and vanished amongst the crowd.

Kira smiled "_Too bad that there will not be peace much longer"_ his face flashed a frown, Lacus looked at him and saw his frown she grabbed his hand "Kira?" he snapped out of his Trans "Yeah?" Lacus smiled "Come on" as she started to pull Kira in the direction of the kids. Whilst they were walking Lacus rested her head upon Kira's shoulder, she closed her eyes "It's been awhile since we were able to do this" Kira smiled "Yeah" he said pulling Lacus closer to him. The two walked over to a marry-go-around where they saw Emily and Kenneth on they watched as they went around and around.

"Kira?" Lacus said looking up at him; Kira smiled "Hmm?" She hesitated "What were you and Commander Mu talking about and why were you shot down?" Kira froze "I-It is of nothing of importance" Lacus frowned and stood in front of him; she wrapped her arms around his neck and bumped foreheads. Kira blushed a bright red "L-Lacus what are you doing?" She looked into his eyes "Don't you trust me?" he wrapped his arms around her waist "I do, and like I said it's nothing of importance" "You're a bad liar Kira, tell me the truth"

Kira sighed "You want to know the real truth?" Lacus nodded "A few days ago we found out that there still 'followers' out there, we knew how far out they were. We thought we had time to get through Peace day but we didn't that's why Mu and I had to go, we had to delay their arrival when we were up there they were a few hours out so me and La Flaga pushed them back the best of our ability" he continued "After we pushed them back me and Flaga saw something they called it 'Exodia' we stood in front of the blast as I countered that's when I was shot down, it was a mobile Neo-Genesis the beam was just like it too" "Kira?" "We only have a few days left until peace is broken; we have a few days left until they come to attack us. We are running out of time, and what I ask of you is to keep Emily safe during that time"

"We get back together and this happens? I don't want you to fight Kira" Lacus said tearing up, Kira sighed "I can't do that my duty is to protect everyone" Lacus cried softly "But I don't want to lose you" "I know you don't, I'm scared too, but I can promise you one thing I tell Emily this all the time too. No matter what happens my love for you will never go away" He said as he leaned in and captured Lacus's lips. Lacus's eyes widened, she slowly melted into the kiss as she too closed her eyes to take everything in. "_I'll protect our family, I'll protect_ _everyone. I promise_"


	11. Chapter 10

What seemed like an eternity Kira pulled away smiling at Lacus, on the other hand Lacus was a bit disappointed that the kiss was broken but she was also thankful. They didn't get to enjoy the moment after because Cagalli, Kenneth and Emily had seen everything that transpired between their parents. Instantly the two children replied "Eww!" Kira frowned "Hi!" the children ran up to them Kira picked up Emily "How was your ride Ken and Emily?" "Good! Can we go on more rides?" Emily flashed a puppy face, Kira smiled and placed his hand over her face "Sure make sure you bring Auntie" Kenneth screamed "Yes!" Emily on the other hand pressed her head into Kira's hand, he stared at her "What are you doing Em?" Emily backed her head away from the hand "I don't like being called Em daddy" Kira smiled "I know you don't but your mad face is cute" he placed his hand back onto her face "And your reaction when I do this is funny too Em" she giggled and pushed her head into his hand as they started walking again.

They walked around looking at the different rides, during that time Kira had removed his hand from Emily's face, Emily frowned and quickly grabbed his hand and put it back onto her face she giggled and started humming into Kira's hand causing him to squirm "Emily what are you doing?" she mumbled "Nothing" Kira chuckled "Stop it, it's tickling me" she shook her head and continued with her antics. "Mom! My feet hurt!" Lacus smiled "let's go sit down on that bench" everyone sat down giving their feet time to rest. Kira started laughing as he finally submitted to Emily's tickling "If daddy's going to be tickled" he said trying to contain his laughter "Then Emily will be tickled too" He then quickly removed his hand from Emily's face and wrapped it around her waist, using the other hand to tickle Emily from her neck to her stomach as she bursted out into laughter "No! Stop it daddy!" she said giggling to her hearts content "What's stop?" Kira asked stubbornly as he continued tickling her "Daddy stop tickling Emily" she said as she squirmed around trying to escape her father's childish attack. "What's the magic word?" "P-Please!" Kira removed his hand allowing Emily to relax again; she rested her head into Kira's chest "That was fun" Kira kissed the top of her head telling her that he agreed.

The family sat there for a while before Emily and Kenneth approached Cagalli, they both took one of her hands and said "Come on Auntie let's go on more rides!" Cagalli sighed "Why don't you get mommy and daddy?" "Because we want you to come with us!" again they dragged Cagalli to another end of the amusement park leaving their parents alone. Kira felt his wrist vibrate, he clicked a button and a caller slide popped up revealing Mu and the whole board.

"What's up?" Kira asked

"We need to talk like right now"

"Can't it was until 3?"

Mu shook his head

"Meyrin update?"

"A few days"

Kira ran his hand through his hair "That's good I think, we'll talk when I get there later"

"Just have everyone on high alert"

Mu nodded "Okay-"

Lacus stood up and stood in front of Kira "Come on Kira let's get food because when the kids come back they'll be hungry" she reached out for his hand and started tugging. "U-Uh right, guys I'll see you later" he said getting up, whilst ending the call before walking in the direction on the food booths. "You know Lacus that wasn't nice" Lacus looked at him innocently "What wasn't nice?" "You know what I'm talking about" he said pinching her nose. Suddenly Kira stopped when he felt something wrap around his legs, Kira looked down and smiled. He bent down "What is your name missy?" he picked up a child "Abby" Kira smiled "And where are your parents?" Abby pointed in front of her, Kira followed her gesture and saw two parents coming towards them.

Their faces relieved that their child didn't get lost amongst the crowd of people that walked around them, "You shouldn't have wondered away from your parents' sweetie" she nodded and placed her head onto Kira's shoulder, Kira smiled and gave her a hug which Abby happily returned. Once the parents made it to the three standing there they instantly apologized "Sorry for causing any trouble" Kira smiled "No worries, I just finished telling Abby here that it isn't nice to wander away from her parents, isn't that right Abby?" she nodded. Kira handed over Abby to the father, Abby's face instantly lit up once she returned to her father. "Now be good to your mommy and daddy okay?" Abby smiled "Okay" Kira returned the gesture, "Well me and wifey have to go now, I'll see you guys around" the parents smiled "Thank you again Commander" "No worries, bye Abby" she smiled and waved, her parents did the same thing and Kira and Lacus continued to the food booths.

"You handled her well" Lacus said as she grasped Kira's hand, "Yeah, she reminds me of Emily" a smile that was visible soon faded into a frown as he let out a sigh. He stopped and looked around as he took in everything from kids riding rides, to laughing and talking, to small children walking with their parents, and to babies being pushed in strollers. Kira scratched his head, Lacus watched him she heard him mumbled "Why do they choose now to disturb peace?" Lacus placed a hand on his shoulder "They won't disturb it" Kira looked at her unconvinced, Lacus frowned "You should believe me more" Kira cringed "Trust you?" Lacus placed her hands on her sides, and slapped Kira's arm "Hey! I didn't mean to!" Kira smirked "Sure" Lacus walked up and kissed Kira quickly "Do you believe me now?" A blush rose to her cheeks, a smile found its way to her lips as she avoided eye contact.

Kira looked at her, he poked her cheek "I see this" he watched as the blush became even brighter, "Are you sick Lacus? Are you getting a fever?" Lacus shook her head "N-No" Kira place both hands on her cheeks and brought her face up "You sure? I don't think cheeks get this red over nothing" Lacus slapped Kira's hands away "I-It's nothing! Let get the children food" she took Kira's hand and started walking again. Kira smiled, he quickly snuck a kiss onto Lacus's cheek causing her to blush immensely "That's for not letting me return it"

Once they got to the food booths they bought the food that they knew they children would eat and walked back the bench that they were originally stationed at and waited for the children and Cagalli to return. When they did come back to the bench everyone dove into their food, when they finished it was already 1:30pm and the calls from Headquarters grew almost frequent always the same question "When will you be done?" It only raised suspicions that Kira was running was out of time. He started muttering phrases that only caught everyone attention. Lacus and Cagalli knew what he was muttering to himself, he was going over battle strategies in his head. Suddenly Kira snapped "I can't take it anymore!" he turned towards everyone "I'm sorry but we need to cut the fun short" Emily frowned "Why daddy?" Kira froze "_I forgot_ _she doesn't know_" "Daddy needs to go to work right now" she nodded.

They walked to the car, Kenneth and Emily were bummed out that they couldn't stay longer Cagalli on the other hand was happy that she didn't need to be dragged around anymore. Once they all got into the car Kira drove away. During the car ride Kira said "Emily we're going to be staying at mommy's house tonight" he continued "I'll get your clothes too" she smiled and nodded. They drove by the building Kira looked up at the balcony he saw Mu there waving down at the car, Kira chuckled "Looks like La Flaga knows that I'm going there" Lacus looked up and saw he same site, she smiled "I wonder how he knew" Kira smiled "Yeah Lacus how did he know?"

Once they got the Lacus's house he dropped off everyone and raced off to his house to get clothes for Emily. He then raced back and gave Cagalli Emily's clothes "Daddy's going to be back late, so I want you to be in bed before daddy gets back okay" she nodded and hugged her father "Thank you sweetie" he kissed Emily on the cheek before standing up, he watched Emily run off with a smile on her face. Kira turned and grabbed his uniform coat; he put it on and was about to head out when Cagalli and Lacus stopped him.

"You know that's not proper uniform" Lacus said stopping him dead in his tracks, "I agree you should wear proper uniform since you're the Commander" Kira smiled "I'll wear proper uniform when Cagalli wears a dress" Lacus frowned "I'd take it never" Kira nodded "Hopefully I won't be long" Kira was about to leave when he was stopped "Forgetting something?" Lacus asked, Kira smiled "Actually I am" he walked over to Lacus and took a sharp right and headed straight for the dinner table. He picked up a necklace and showed it to Lacus and Cagalli "Told you I forgot something" before running out the door. Lacus smiled "He still wears it" Cagalli looked at her "He added a picture of himself and Emily onto it too" "Let's hope this doesn't get out of hand" Cagalli nodded "Let's hope"

* * *

"Thanks for bothering me La Flaga" Kira said walking into the boardroom "No problem and why aren't you wearing uniform?" Kira smiled "I don't take orders from people one rank below me". Mu yelled "Well your wife is the Chairwoman and your sister is the Chief Representative! " Kira chuckled. "You both argue so much, we have more serious matters to attend to" Murrue said looking at the two. Kira nodded "Meyrin how far are they?" she hesitated "I-Intel cannot track them" Kira's face turned to anger "What?" "We cannot get a lock on their position" Kira stood their silent "Give me all the previous locations" Meyrin nodded and sent them to them, Upon receiving the info Kira took the time to overlap all the previous tracking's. What he found out made his jaw drop; he sent a copy to everyone in the room "Look from the earliest track to the latest it seems like they have increased their speed"

"I predict that they are a few days out" Athrun said looking at the chart. "That would be my guess too" Kira sat down "They had a machine up there, they called it 'Exodia' it was like a portable Geo-Genesis" Yzak smashed the table "Impossible! How did they get a hold on the technology let alone the parts, and most importantly how did you survive?" Kira looked at him "It's not as powerful as the one used during the Second Bloody Valentine, the one that me and La Flaga saw was literally built inside a mobile suit" he continued "And given that energy charge of a typical mobile suit, the blast won't be as strong but it can completely destroy a mobile suit" Mu added "The actual firing system is hidden inside the mobile suit and is only revealed when it is going to fire"

Athrun looked at everyone "So basically the only time we can attack is when it's recharging or when it's about to fire" Kira nodded "Athrun after this meeting I want you to make everyone aware that they are to stay out of the way when it fires, the only people to attack the machines are the board and the ships" Athrun nodded. "How are we going to take it down? Surely they will be guarding that thing" Luna asked. Mu replied "Shoot down everything around it, and make sure that no shot down enemy mobile suit hit's the Plants or Earth" Meyrin looked at him "What about the citizens?" "I have already told the Military down there that Plants escape pods will be heading down there, Luna you and the Zaku unit will make sure that the pods are safely accompanied down to Orb"

"What if it fires?" Dearka asked looking at Kira "I'll stop it" Mu looked at him "Are you nuts? You'll get shot down" Kira placed a hand onto his necklace "I'm going to do whatever it takes La Flaga you need to know that" he shot his head up "We do not know how many 'Exodias' they have so that means it could double their fire power, and if these 'Exodia' things can stack on top of each other than their power will match the on fired during the Second bloody Valentine" Murrue looked at him "They can blow a hole through both nations" Kira nodded "Tonight we'll so a sweep of area the Plants and Orb, so that we know that we'll have time" they nodded "Athrun have everyone one on high alert, they are to standby" Athrun nodded. "When we return we shall do an address to everyone so that they are notified" Murrue looked at him "What if Emily sees it" he smiled weakly "I told Emily to go to sleep early so I know she won't see it" she nodded.

Kira clapped his hands "Alright! We know what's coming so make sure you all do an in-depth sweep" "Let's roll!" everyone got up and headed out the door. As soon as they exited the door they stared face-to-face with The Supreme Chairwoman "Where do you think you're going" she said eyeballing everyone "We are going to run drills" Kira said looking Lacus straight in the eyes. "Don't lie to me Kira, I know where you're actually going" Kira smiled "I didn't know you were the type to eavesdrop, don't worry we'll be back before dawn" he signalled the rest to start walking, when once again they were stopped "I do not allow it!" Kira sighed "You guys go ahead I'll meet up with you" Lacus shook her head "No they are not allowed to go!" Kira's face turned serious "Who would you listen to the nation's leader, or your Commander who can make you guys run the perimeter of Orb?" They all decided to go with Kira since he could force them. "Lacus I need to go" she shook her head and tightened her grip on her wrist "You can't go!" Kira smiled "You need to trust me" she shook her head "You're not going its final!" "I'll meet you when I come back" she shook her head. Kira frowned and pulled her into a kiss catching Lacus off guard, Lacus quickly melted into the kiss. Kira pulled away slowly their lips barely touching, he whispered "Trust me now?" Lacus nodded "Yeah" before they both leaned in to capture each other's lips again. Kira pulled away again "I need to go" Lacus frowned "You better hurry up that sweep then" he nodded; he quickly snuck a kiss onto her cheek before bolting down the hall to his hanger, where he would late join the rest.

It was 10:45pm when they returned "Alright we are done for the day!" Kira said as he finally got his footing back from being in space since 2:00. Mu yawned "That was the most tiring thing I must have ever done" Kira nodded in agreement "Well I'm going to go home and take my usual nap" he got up and started walking away "I want you all here at 9:00am that goes for everyone else in Military uniform" he said before disappearing behind a corner.

"Kira is really doing well for a man who in charge of the Allied forces" Murrue said taking Kira's seat "Let's see how he'll handle his first 'invasion' as the Commander-in-Chief" Everyone nodded.

* * *

Kira pulled up to Lacus's house and got out of the car; he opened the door and proceeded to where Emily was sleeping. He opened the door and saw Emily sleeping peacefully without any care in the world. Kira smiled he walked up to her and sat down next to her bed, he whispered "I love you" before kissing Emily on the cheek. He got up and walked towards the door he took one more glance at his sleeping angel before closing the door slightly, he then walked towards 'his and Lacus's' room. He quickly got changed and scooted into bed, he was about to fall victim to sleep when Lacus rolled over and climbed on top of him. Kira blushed "Lacus what are you doing?" he said in a whisper scream, "Hello" "Your side is over there" Kira said pointing to the spot beside him.

Lacus placed her head onto Kira's chest and ran her fingers through his hair "Lacus what are you doing?" Lacus's voice was hesitant but firm, she whispered "C-Can we try for one more?" Kira muttered "One more?" Lacus nodded. "Y-You mean you want to?" she brought her head up and looked Kira in the eyes, she nodded. "I-I don't-""Please?" Kira looked at her for a long time. He smiled and flipped Lacus over he hovered over her body "I'd like another girl please" Lacus smiled before she grabbed Kira's head and kissing him passionately.


	12. Chapter 11

The morning sun shined through the curtains it slowly lit up the room revealing it's hiding treasure, Lacus slept on top of Kira her head rested on his shoulder her arms on either side of their bodies. Lacus shifted slightly her eyes opened slowly only to see Kira's adorable sleeping face next to her, she smiled she placed a kiss on his cheek before nudging him to wake up. "Kira?" she said softly "Go back to bed Lacus" Kira rolled over causing Lacus to lie beside him; Kira moved his arm around her waist and pulled her to his body causing her to blush "Wake up silly" Kira brought his lips by her ear "No" he snuggled closer to her "Kira we have to cook breakfast for the children" Kira sighed "Why don't-" Suddenly they heard the door swing open and the two parents quickly covered their bodies as they looked to see who entered without knocking.

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up!" Kenneth and Emily screamed as they climbed onto the bed and started jumping up and down, "Oh dear, go ask grandma or Auntie to make you guys breakfast we'll be down there in a few minutes" Lacus said looking at the two. Emily nodded and ran out the room yelling "Auntie! Grandma!" Kenneth followed closing the door behind him. Kira sighed "That was close" "That's why I told you to get up" Kira smiled "Well then go on get dressed" Kira let go of Lacus allowing her to get up which she happily did, she got a towel and was about to walk into the bathroom when she turned "C-Care to join me?" Kira blushed "Uh s-sure" Kira got up and followed Lacus into the bathroom.

When they finally made it down stairs they were greeted by Cagalli "Took you guys long enough" "Sorry Lacus takes a long time in the bathroom" Kira said as he slipped on his uniform jacket, Cagalli looked at the badges that Kira had on his jacket "You've been collecting medals I see" Kira smiled "Yeah" Kira walked behind Emily and picked her up causing her to giggle "Hi daddy!" "Hi sweetheart, did you eat already?" she nodded "Now Emily has to feed daddy" Kira shook his head "I'm sorry pumpkin but not today, daddy has to leave early" she frowned "But why?" "Daddy has to go work early today; you can feed daddy another time okay?" Emily frowned "Okay buy you have to take Emily to the beach next time!" she said putting her finger on her father's nose "Of course" Kira put Emily down and quickly ran upstairs to get Emily's clothes "Daddy will drop your clothes off at home then daddy will go to work" Emily hugged her father "Can we take two pictures? One just the two of us then one with everyone!" Kira smiled "Sure" Emily ran back upstairs and grabbed her camera, she came back down and jumped into his arms "Say cheese!" "Cheese" Emily and Kira smiled and she pressed the button. "Now everyone come here too!" they all gathered around the two, Emily ran to the counter and pressed 'countdown' she quickly ran back and said "Say cheese!" "Cheese!" the camera clicked and Emily ran back to look at the picture. She smiled "I'm going to put these in my book!"

Kira smiled "Alright daddy has to go now" she nodded and gave her father another hug "Emily loves you daddy" "Daddy loves you too" Kira kissed her daughter on the cheek "Be good to mommy" she nodded. Lacus walked up to him "See you later" Kira nodded; he placed a quick kiss on Lacus's lips before running out the door. Lacus smiled and closed the door "Congrats!" Cagalli said giving her a good rub on the head "Why thank you"

* * *

"Alright my peers I'd like a status update" The board looked at him "Their army is half the size of ours and they are packing 15 Exodias" Kira sat down on his chair "How far are they?" everyone just looked at him eventually they held their heads low. Kira stared at them "Come on guys, I know they're close but I need to know" Meyrin broke the silence "They'll be here by this afternoon" Kira stared at her "You guys could have called me…" Kira thought for a bit "Athrun I want you to deploy every mobile suit, I want them up in space now" Athrun nodded. "Meyrin give all mobile suits permission to launch" Kira turned to Mu "Have you notified Orb?" he nodded "Ms. Murrue have the ships up there too" she nodded. "Mu and Luna follow me"

Everyone started walking in their directions, "Kira where are we going?" "We are going to have everyone evacuate to Orb" he walked into his office he clicked a recording interface "Hi this is Commander Yamato, the reason as to why I am doing a live address is because in a few hours Plants will be under attack" he continued "It is important that you all stay calm, gather all your personal belongings if possible, and please head to the airport there are emergency flights ready to bring you all down to Orb. I need everyone off the Plants by 10:00am thank you for your cooperation"

Kira turned off the recording interface, he sighed "Kid how is Emily going to deal with this?" "She can't she's like Lacus doesn't like war" "She's not going to leave you" "I know Luna, that's what I'm worried about" "Luna take the Zaku unit and I want you to accompany all flights down to Orb" she nodded and quickly exited the room. "Come on La Flaga, we'll run around helping people" he nodded.

* * *

"Oh dear" Lacus said, "Should we pack?" Lacus shook her head "Kira will make sure nothing hits the Plants" Cagalli smiled "Yeah he'll protect us" Suddenly Emily and Kenneth came running down the stairs "Auntie! Let's go to the park!" Cagalli looked at them, then at Lacus "I'm sorry Kids but today isn't a good day to go outside" "Why?" "Well because Auntie and mommy said so" Emily crossed her arms "Fine! I'll ask daddy when he comes back" she ran back upstairs, Kenneth followed. "Lacus what about Emily we know that she's attached to Kira" Lacus sighed "I know, I'm sure Kira has something figured out" Cagalli nodded in agreement "Yeah, let's hope"

* * *

Kira and Mu ran around the Plants, helping everyone who needed help with getting to the airport, by 9:30am everyone was at the airport awaiting for their flight to leave. Luckily the Plants airport was able to accommodate everyone, and they had enough terminals for everyone to get on a flight heading towards the Orb. Luna, Kira, and Mu helped everyone get on the flights along with loading up their belongings. Once the flights were ready to leave Luna and the Zaku unit stepped into their mobile suits and accompanied the flights down. Mu and Kira headed back to the headquarters, when suddenly Meyrin called.

"Hi Meyrin"

"Kira they seem to coming in faster"

Kira looked at Mu "What?"

"They might arrive before this afternoon"

Kira thought for a bit "Tell Luna and the Zaku unit to head straight to the front, and have Yzak and Dearka launch, me and Mu will join the front shortly"

She nodded

"Meyrin I want you to stay at the headquarters"

"Okay"

She ended the call; "La Flaga command the front until I arrive" he nodded. The two pulled up to the headquarters, they ran inside and up to the boardroom "Athrun Meyrin come with me" Kira looked over to Mu "I'll see you up there" he nodded. Meyrin, Athrun, and Kira ran down back to Kira's car and drove off to Lacus's house "We are going to pick up the family" they nodded, once they pulled up Kira instantly entered the house. "Guys we need to go now!" Meyrin and Athrun stood in the doorway. "Hi Daddy!" Emily jumped in his arms "Hi pumpkin, bring your picture book okay" she nodded and ran back to get it. Lacus looked at Kira, his face showing concern she nodded and helped get everyone.

Soon all the adults were in the living room excluding Lacus since she was helping the kids "Athrun, Meyrin you guys are going to stay with them down in the bunker" "What? Why?" Athrun said looking at him. Cagalli watched the two, Kira grabbed Athrun jacket and pulled him closer to him "Listen here, don't pull any funny business or else I'll hurt you" Athrun gulped "O-Okay" When everyone was down they all hopped into Kira's car and started driving away towards the building.

"Daddy where are we going?" Emily asked looking at her father "We are going to daddy's work sweetie" she nodded and looked out the window; she looked up towards the sky "Daddy look fireworks!" Kira looked out the window "So it begins" Suddenly a video interface popped up.

"Kid they are tough you know!"

"How's the front holding?"

"Oh we are doing just fine" white flashed on the screen for a split second

"You okay La Flaga?"

"Yep! Doing just fine! It would be great if you hurried! We cannot hold it for much longer"

Kira nodded "I'll be there don't worry"

"Is Shinn up there?"

Mu nodded "Yeah!"

Kira nodded and ended the call, "Daddy what's happening?" Kira looked up and saw a frown on Emily's face. "Okay guys we are here" Kira stopped in front of the building "Emily go with Ms. Meyrin" she hesitantly grabbed Meyrin's hand "Daddy?" Kira smiled "Don't worry" everyone started walking inside, Kira opened the truck and got 3 things, Emily's blanket and teddy bear, and a picture of himself and Emily when she was a baby. Kira ran inside he quickly changed into his pilot gear and ran down to the bunker, once he entered Emily looked over and saw him in full uniform she started crying "Daddy what's happening?" Kira walked up to her and embraced her, she handed Emily the things he got from the tuck "Be good to mommy okay?" Emily shook her head "Daddy where are you going?" "Daddy will be right back I promise okay" Emily yelled "No! Daddy you're not going anywhere!"

Kira looked Emily in the eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers "Emily please listen daddy needs to go, I'll be back I promise" Emily shook her head, her face cover with tears "You promised Emily that you'll never leave!" "I know I did I'm not going to leave you, I promise" Kira pulled Emily into a hug "You know daddy never breaks his promises, you need to trust me pumpkin" Emily nodded slightly, she looked up and said "I love you" her face showed a frown her eyes were crying. Kira smiled, he wiped away the tears "I love you too" he leaned down and kissed Emily on the forehead "Daddy needs to go now" she nodded and ran to Lacus as she pushed herself into his arms.

Kira got up and ran out, he quickly jumped into the Strike Freedom "Meyrin I'm ready to go"

"X20A Strike Freedom, all systems green go ahead launch!"

"Kira Yamato! Strike Freedom launching" Kira flew into the sky and started heading towards space "Meyrin send me a meteor" soon a Meteor came behind him and Kira joined up with it he then flew into space.

"Mommy will daddy be okay?" Emily said clenching her blanket "Of course daddy will" she pointed at Meyrin who monitored everyone's movements "See as long as daddy is on that, he will be fine" Emily nodded and rested her head on Lacus's chest as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Commander La Flaga we can't hold the middle for much longer!" "Don't give up wait until the Commander shows" Mu looked around as he dodged beams and fire back at some mobile suits "Damn it where is Kira?" Suddenly the darkness space lit up with beams and explosions. Mu turned around "It's about time!" "The party don't start until I walk in" Kira activated 'Full burst mode' hitting all enemy target's that Kira locked onto "Alright, do not get in the way of the Exodias only the board will handle them" he continued "Shot down all the enemy mobile suits make sure they don't fall towards Plants of the Earth" "Yes sir!" said the rest as they continued to fight.

"Watch out Exodia is going to fire!" said one of the pilots, Kira flew past them and stood in front of Exodia he activated 'Full burst mode' and countered the beam as it fired "La Flaga help me counter it!" "Okay"

**In the bunker**

"Exodia is going to fire!", "La Flaga help me counter it", "okay!". Emily shot her head up as she started crying again "Daddy!" she screamed as she started shaking her head "Emily it's okay, daddy will be okay" she shook her head "Emily dreamt that Daddy left, I don't want daddy to leave!" she screamed, Lacus instantly wrapped her arms around her "It's okay Emily daddy promised he'll never leave" everyone in the bunker listened

"One Exodia down 14 more to go!" "This is going to be a long night" "You bet it will" Lacus breathed a sigh of relief "See I told you daddy will be okay" Emily nodded as she closed her eyes again.

**In Space**

"They're pushing us back!" Kira looked around "The meteor has one little more power left" he activated 'Full burst mode' it all its targets, Kira disconnected from the meteor "We have 14 more Exodia to take down" Mu nodded "Squads 1 and 2 on me and the Commander we are going to take down the Exodia" "Yes sir!" "It's going to be a long night La Flaga" Mu chuckled "Don't fall asleep on the job" "Don't intend to"

"It looks like they are withdrawing" everyone watched as the enemies pulled back and disappeared into the darkness of space. Kira looked down at his energy bar "Everyone to the ships for refueling and for rest" Mu added "Do not get too comfortable because they can come back at any time" "Yes sir!" One by one everyone entered the docking bay. Kira and Mu got out and headed for the bridge to meet up with the others, not before making a small detour towards the cafeteria to get some coffee. "We took out 10" Kira said as he floated on in. "The sad part about them withdrawing is that we don't know if or when they are going to do a final push" Murrue looked over her shoulder "The Strike Freedom has sustained a bit of damage" Kira shrugged "Don't worry about me, how did the fleet hold up?"

Murrue smiled "Thanks to you, there are not even scratches on the fleet" Kira smiled "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to head to my room, call me if they appear" he started floating towards the door "What if the family calls?" "Just forward it to my room" Kira floated out the door and down to his room. Kira got changed and laid down in his bed; he slowly dozed off to sleep. Suddenly Mu bursted into his room "Wake up kid" Kira rolled over "Go bother mommy Emily" Mu smiled and went back up to the bridge "Did you tell him?" "Murrue, come look the kid's dreaming" they floated down to his room "Kid wake up" "Daddy still tired Emily" Kira rolled onto his stomach, Mu took Kira by the shoulders and gave him a good shake "Wake up!" "W-What? Are we going now?" Kira asked rubbing his eyes "No, the family called" Kira removed himself from Mu's grasp and grabbed the bed sheets pulling himself to the bed "Alright put them through, and get out!" he said throwing a pillow at the two.

They smiled and floated out; Kira took the pillow back and opened up the video caller interface. He smiled "Hi everyone"

"Daddy!" Emily said looking at the video, her face tear stricken.

Kira frowned "You know daddy doesn't like to see you cry"

She nodded "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know pumpkin, but soon I promise"

Suddenly the 'Alert' went off as it rang all around the Archangel "All mobile suit pilots to your mobile suits"

"I'm sorry pumpkin but daddy needs to go" he got up and slipping into his pilot gear.

Emily shook her head "Please daddy don't go!"

Kira smiled "Don't worry pumpkin when daddy gets back we'll go to the beach"

"I love you pumpkin"

"I love you too daddy"

Kira ended the call; he then floated to the hanger as he hopped into The Strike Freedom, she put on his helmet "La Flaga ready for round two?" "Bring it on!" Kira smiled. "Kira Yamato, Strike Freedom Launching!" Kira flew into the darkness of space following close behind were the rest of the Allied forces who had his back.

"Alright boys we have the upper edge on them, but don't drop your guard" "Yes sir!" Mu joined Kira up at the front "Do you see them?" Kira nodded "They are right in front of us" "Ready to go?" Kira smiled "Your call" "Alright everyone! Fight until you cannot fight anymore, today will make or break who we are! Charge!" Soon everyone started charging straight for the enemies as they knew what exactly lies for them. Kira when into SEED as he activated 'Full burst mode' he then charged towards the pack as he started shooting everything that moved. Soon all that anyone could see was beams being fired everywhere.

Kira turned and blocked a beam but was hit be another "They have gotten faster" Kira said disarming mobile suits left and right "They've gotten stronger too" Everyone continued to fight in the darkness of space "Ms. Murrue have the foot soldiers down on Plants bring the shot down to the hospital" "Okay" Suddenly Kira was hit by a beam breaking off one of the Strike Freedom's legs, Kira quickly turned and shot it down "You Okay?" Mu said as he made his way to Kira "Yeah I'm fine" "Pay attention kid" Kira broke into SEED again and charged into a crowd disarming every mobile suit that shot at him.

Soon everyone started to notice that all the remaining enemy mobile suits were gathering around the remaining Exodias, they watched as the mobile suits connected to the Exodia. "They are going to hit the Plants!" Kira yelled, he broke into SEED once more and charged at the Exodia unit "Kira wait!" Mu yelled as he chased after him, Kira stopped and stood in front of the Exodia he watched as it got bigger and bigger, soon the remaining 4 attached themselves to each other. Mu pulled up to him "Get out of here if you get hit it will be all over for you!" Kira stared at Mu on the video interface, Kira smiled a sad smile "Please tell Emily I'm sorry" he watched as Exodia opened up and was charging up "Are you crazy!" Suddenly Kira's eyes widened "La Flaga look! See that thing in the middle that's the source of its power and they are all lined up if I hit them then they will explode" "Have the ships hit them" Kira shook his head "Shinn give me your sword" he tossed him his sword "Have everyone stay away from this when it fires" Mu looked at him in disbelief "Kira you don't need to do this" Kira looked at him as a single tear ran down his face "It's too late" Exodia fired Kira pushed La Flaga out of the way and activated 'Full burst mode' as he countered the destructive beam "Get out of here!" Kira yelled. "The Strike Freedom can't handle the beam!" "Never underestimate me" Kira looked at his target and held the sword in front of him and charged forward.

Mu watched as The Strike Freedom flew towards its target, he watched as parts of The Strike Freedom started to break off, he smashed his hand "Everyone help support the Commander fire at the Exodia!" everyone started firing.

Kira flew straight towards the Exodia; his cannons broke off "Come on make it!" Kira pushed the control column forward as he screamed, Kira hit the first power cell and explosions started going off all over him, soon the next power cell went then another then another. Once Kira got to the last one he cut off all the power "I did it" he smiled as he fell. Exodia's self-destruction rays was eating away at The Strike Freedom "Kira get out of there it's going to implode on itself!" Kira started to cry as he looked at a picture of himself and Emily he had in the cockpit, he then smiled a sad smile before saying "I'm so sorry Emily; daddy will always love you… Goodbye"

**-White-**


End file.
